


Winter Woneshots

by SavageDarling



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Look most of these are going to be hicsqueak, Multi, but some will be other ships, lets be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 29,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: Excuse the pun but these will be one shots of different couples during the month of winter. One per day. Mostly going to be hicsqueak but there will be other ships as well. I'll preface each chapter with a note of what ship it is. Hope you all enjoy my winter contribution!





	1. First Snow(Hicsqueak)

**Author's Note:**

> Hicsqueak first snowfall together at school when they are about 16 maybe 17. This is an AU from the show because I'm ignoring the water skiing display entirely and pretending it never happened.

Pippa had waited and waited and waited for the snow to fall, for the beauty of the white blanket that lay over the castle grounds. Hecate hated the snow and Pippa knew that. 

She rested her head against the cool stone of the castle wall. Thought about all the things she wanted to do with Hecate for their first snow together, reminded herself the other witch probably wouldn’t want to do any of it. She pulled her pink scarf tighter around her neck and watched her breath fog in the air. 

Suddenly, and without warning, Ursula popped out from around a corner. The girl was only in her fourth year, while she and Hecate were in their sixth and final year. She rolled her eyes to herself before turning and giving Ursula an entirely fake smile.

“Oh Pippa dear. Have you heard there’ll be snow tomorrow?” Ursula’s words were nothing but normal, yet her tone was quite irritating to Pippa.

“Yes I have,” she responded, forcing herself not to add another eye roll. “It will be the first snow there’s been during a school year in almost two decades.” 

Ursula was almost to close for comfort by now and Pippa wished she could find some excuse to get away. Ursula brushed her hair behind her shoulder with a gloved hand. “What will you be doing and with whom? I’m going with a group of fifth and sixth years to the woods, past the creek. We plan on practicing some winter spells. You should come if you aren’t busy.” 

Pippa’s eyes lit up at the idea, time away from the castle in the first snow of this winter to practice magic. She’d love nothing more than to do just that. “Oh I’d love to come and I can’t imagine Hecate wouldn’t mind coming along with me one bit!” Pippa could not hide her excitement at the proposition.

However, Ursula simply giggled at the idea. “Oh dear, you can’t bring that scraggly thing. She’d ruin everyone’s fun.”

Pippa had never been good at controlling her emotions and now was no exception. “And what exactly is that supposed to mean?” The question dripped off her tongue like syrup. It was nothing like the way she usually spoke and no amount of fake smiling could change it.

“Oh don’t be silly Pippa,” Ursula laughed. “You know what I mean. She’s just such a nuisance.” 

Pippa’s magic flared from her fingertips and pink glittered around her. If people were not acutely aware already of how powerful and dangerous Pippa’s magic could be unrestrained they might think it cute. Apparently Ursula found it adorable and she reached forward to touch it. She pulled back a moment later, hissing.

“What on earth was that for?” She bit out, holding her hand gingerly. The tips of two of her fingers were stained a rather dark shade of pink, almost a deep crimson, and her wrist looked jarred. 

“You shouldn’t touch people’s magic without permission,” Pippa growled. She moved past Ursula with a flip of her hair and a tightening of her hands. 

She found Hecate in their usual spot, an old classroom where Hecate could be found practicing potions many a time. She shut the door behind her and Hecate looked up from her book. She was sat farther back in the classroom in a beat up old leather chair. 1001 Ways to Use Ordinary Plants in Practical Potions rested in her hand until she finally set it down and transferred quickly over to Pippa. 

“What happened to you?” Hecate whispered, voice calm and face restrained. Her hair fell around the pair as she took Pippa’s hands in her own.

“Ursula happened to me,” Pippa mumbled. She breathed in the smell of Hecate, frankincense and lavender. “But you’re here now so all is well,” she sighed.

Pippa let Hecate’s magic calm her, as it always had and she imagined always would. It did not hurt that Hecate was much stronger than herself in almost everything when it came to magic, except maybe broomstick flying. She’d always been exceptionally good at that. 

Hecate pulled away a minute later and led Pippa to the sitting chair she’d been in not long ago. She let Pippa sit and kneeled before her. “We’ve talked about this Pippa. You mustn’t think you have to defend me against all those who speak ill of me or you’ll always be defending me.” 

“Why must you be so insufferably vexing at times? I’m over here defending your honor and what do I get. ‘Stop being so rash Pippa. You mustn’t lash out Pippa.’ I’m over here expecting a kiss for sticking up for you but no,” Pippa stated. Her response and posture could be called nothing short of pouting and whining. 

Hecate’s face scrunched up at Pippa’s response. She could not seem to find the words to respond at first, but then she straightened her back and spoke a quiet question, “A kiss?”

Pippa blinked a few times, realizing what she’d just admitted. “Isn’t that what happens?” She questioned quietly. “When the prince saves the princess doesn’t he get to kiss the princess?” 

Hecate’s eyes went a bit wide. “I’m no princess, Pipsqueak.” A red blush crept its way across her cheeks and Pippa smiled at her.

Pippa reached down and took Hecate’s hands into her own. She let her and Hecate’s magic mingle a moment before saying, “And I’m no prince Hiccup, but I’d still very much like to pretend we are.”

Hecate thought on it a moment and Pippa waited with baited breath for a response. “A kiss?” She asked again.

Pippa let out the breath she'd been holding and responded. “One kiss Hiccup.” 

Hecate simply shook her head yes, her hair slipping around her shoulders. Pippa could not help the smile that crept across her face as she leaned forward. Just when she and Hecate were mere inches away from kissing each other a window blew open and snow billowed into the room. Hecate responded rather quickly and her magic flew out, shutting the window.

Pippa looked down at Hecate and realized that there were several snowflakes adorning her hair. But it wasn’t supposed to snow until tomorrow. She jumped out of the chair and ran to the window and watched as snow blanketed the school grounds in a layer of white. She smiled and turned back towards Hecate and the chair. Hecate looked rather confused at the whole thing and her eyes could not possibly get any wider if she forced them open with magic. 

“You always did love snow,” Hecate said, clearing her throat. She stood and made to leave the room.

“Hecate Hardbroom you come back here this instance!” Pippa bellowed and Hecate froze mid step. She turned and walked back over to where Pippa was next to the window.

Pippa took a steadying breath. “Transfer us outside right now, please. Somewhere away from other students.” Her voice went from demanding to pleading within a second.

“Don’t you hate transferring?” Hecate questioned as Pippa reached to take one of her hands. 

“I absolutely despise when other people transfer me, but I think an exception can be made this one time,” Pippa sighed. Hecate nodded and within a moment they were on a far corner of the castle standing in an inch of snow as more continued to fall.

Pippa spun a few times in the snow and giggled. Hecate stood against the stonewall of the castle. After a few minutes of Pippa playing in the snow and Hecate watching her the blonde witch suddenly remembered something she’d meant to do back inside. She stood a bit far away from Hecate. So she transferred. 

Hecate blinked down at the shorter witch and her eyes went wide. “I didn’t know you coul…” 

Pippa interrupted her sentence and placed her lips gingerly against bare ones. Hecate did not kiss back and when Pippa finally pulled back she seemed to gather her bearings. “You’ve had your kiss now. No need to keep defending my honor.” Hecate said the words as she straightened her back.

Pippa stomped her foot and said “you have got to be the most dense witch I know. I will defend you a thousand more times Hiccup. I want to defend you, especially if it means every time that I get to kiss you.” 

When Hecate did not respond at all Pippa figured she’d missed something, but how had she misread her best friend? She pulled back to walk away but Hecate’s hands were strong against her waist and did not allow her to go anywhere. “1000 more times? That would mean 1000 kisses,” Hecate breathed out.

“I’d kiss you as many times as you let me,” Pippa whispered in response. She doesn’t know who kissed whom the next time, or if it even really matters. But within a moment Hecate's lips are on hers, cold but moving, and all Pippa knows is that she can’t imagine kissing or holding anyone else for all of eternity and she thinks. No, she knows she is absolutely in love with Hecate Hardbroom.


	2. Warmth and Light(Hicsqueak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Hicsqueak one shot for the winter fluff challenge. This one is based off of Lights and I hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hicsqueak

It’s Mildred who does it. It’s Mildred who is the reason the Founding Stone starts up again, she’s the reason they have a light in their castle again. Hecate failed and she cannot believe that she has done so until she stands in front of a lit Founding Stone with Mildred and Ms. Mould on the floor and the chill of the frost still in her bones.

It has been two days since the mishap with the Founding Stone and everyone is still feeling the effects of the cold, almost as if it’s winter when it is most certainly not winter. She had not thought to mirror and tell Pippa. It simply had not crossed her mind until she is standing in front of half the school and a very angry Pippa. She expects Pippa to berate her and imagines she will, once they’re alone, but at the moment she is having a very loud and livid argument with Ada and Hecate can do nothing but watch.

“You should have told me the moment after it happened!” Pippa practically shouts.

Ada raises a hand in front of her and Pippa’s eyes snap down to it. “I assure you Ms. Pentangle we had everything under control.”

It’s the wrong thing to say to a very angry Pippa. “Under control? The school froze and the Founding Stone went out and you had everything under control?”

Ada does not take well to criticism and her voice bites back “Do not tell me how to run my school. You’ve already had your go at being Headmistress.”

It’s hard to watch them both squabble in such a way and the crowd of girls standing around is not helping. So suddenly, and without warning, Hecate transfers all three of them inside. Pippa grumbles, annoyed at being transferred, and Ada looks rather upset at being accused of not protecting her school. 

“I wasn’t accusing you of not being able to handle your school. I simply meant that afterwards someone should have let me know. Don’t you think this frost is going to have a lasting effect on people?” Pippa took a breath and let the question hang there. It did not go unnoticed by Hecate that Pippa glanced her direction when she asked the question. 

“We don’t owe you a mirror call or message every time something here goes wrong. If we did we’d be mirroring you almost every week Ms. Pentangle and I imagine you don’t have the time for that,” Ada takes a steadying breath as well before speaking. She makes sure to choose her words carefully and the effect they have on Pippa is large.

Pippa turns then, away from Ada and towards Hecate who has purposefully not spoken this whole time. “You know you’re quite right Ms. Cackle. You don’t owe me a mirror call. However, Hecate Hardbroom what were you thinking?”

Suddenly all the irritation that had been directed at Ada is now directed at Hecate. She clears her throat and reaches her hand to her watch. “I didn’t think it important enough to bother you with the information.” It’s a load of bat droppings and Hecate knows that. 

So do Ada and Pippa but it’s Pippa who calls it out. “That’s it, you’re coming with me.” Pippa turns from Hecate, whose eyebrows reach her hairline, to Ada. “Could you spare your Deputy Head this weekend?” 

Ada seems taken aback by Pippa’s sudden turn and Hecate is as well. Ada clears her throat and crosses her hands in front of her. “I think that we will survive a couple days without her.” 

Pippa turns to Hecate. “Are you okay to go?” She asks it as if she’s daring Hecate to say no. 

Hecate simply says the words, “That would be acceptable,” with her tongue heavy in her mouth.

She is not ready when Pippa transfers them the first time outside the castle, or the second time to the middle of some woods, or the third time outside Pentangle’s, or the fourth time to Pippa’s quarters. By the time they’ve transferred the fourth time Pippa looks as if she might pass out from the amount of magic she just used. 

“What in Witch’s name did you do that for?” Hecate asks rather harshly. Pippa sways a bit and Hecate reaches to steady her. Her hands fall against Pippa’s waist and Pippa grips tightly to her upper arms.

“I’m sorry, I just had to get you back here,” Pippa whispers. She reaches her arms up to wrap them around Hecate’s neck and Hecate wraps her arms farther around Pippa’s waist. 

“Please don’t apologize,” Hecate whispers against her cheek. 

“I just had to get you out of there. It was so cold Hiccup and I kept imaging how cold you must have been when you were frozen and I’m sorry.” Pippa’s voice almost cracked as she buried her face in Hecate’s shoulder. 

“And yet I’m not frozen,” was all Hecate could say in response. Pippa went to put up her hand to do some sort of magic and Hecate stopped her. “Let me please,” she said. She released a bit of her magic into the room and lights lit up everywhere. By her count there must have been at least 500 small twinkling lights adorning the large room. 

“I thought after the cold and the dark you’d appreciate some warmth and light,” Pippa sighed against her shoulder. 

Hecate looked down at her. “Oh Pipsqueak,” she choked out through almost tears. 

It did not dawn on her till much later, when she was wrapped up in the warmth of Pippa and her bed sheets, that Ada probably knew exactly what Pippa had planned, what Pippa was doing. She found that she was not at all angry for Ada not letting on that she knew. 

She left the lights on that night and for two more nights to come. They let her take in the sight of Pippa’s sleeping form. The curve of her back and the softness of her shoulder blades where Hecate knew her own were sharp. She pressed her cool lips to the place where Pippa’s neck met her shoulder and the blonde witch shivered. 

“I’d have lit up the sky for you a lifetime ago Hiccup if it had meant I’d get to hold you then as I do now,” Pippa whispered the words and turned herself around so that she could rest her head in the crook of the other witches neck.


	3. Felicity's Mistletoe(Starbroom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So its mistletoe day and Felicity's got plans and Mildred's the one who is worried for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimity/Hecate (I don't know what the ship name for them is Starbroom?) Anyway I love these two.

Mildred had expected this to be the fault of her and if not she then maybe Enid. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that it would be Felicity who causes trouble this time. It’s Felicity who strings up tinsel all over the castle for the holidays. It’s Felicity who makes Santa Hats for half the girls and all the teachers. It’s Felicity who, after much deliberation, writes up and sends out a question to all the girls in school.

Mildred reads it on her maglet four days before trouble begins. “Who would you wish to see kiss under mistletoe?” It’s a simple question and many people answer right away. There’s an overwhelming majority of the students with the same answer and it takes Mildred back. Ms. Drill and Ms. Hardbroom? 

She tries to think about it but it just kind of grosses her out and she ends up shaking her head a lot. She tries to forget the whole thing anyway. Who even cares? It’s just mistletoe and it’s just a kiss. Except two days later, still two days before Felicity gets in trouble, Felicity sends out another maglet message to all the girls in the school. ‘It seems we now have a winner. Keep your eyes open and ready to witness some magic.’

Mildred really, really, really hopes that Felicity doesn’t actually mean magic and she voices as much to Enid and Maud. “You don’t think Felicity is going to actually enchant them? Do you guys?”

Enid snorts and says, “Felicity would never do something like that. She doesn’t have it in her.”

Maud shakes her head and replies. “Who eve cares. We’ve got tests in two weeks and you all want to talk about who’s kissing who under the mistletoe.”

Enid rolls her eyes. “Only you Maud, only you.” 

Mildred lets the interaction sit with her another day before she confronts Felicity about it. “You got a minute Felicity?”

“Of course Mildred,” she responded. Felicity’s voice always sounded bubbly in comparison to Mildred’s own. 

Mildred sat in a chair across from Felicity and watched her write something on her maglet before setting it aside. “Do you remember what you sent out about the mistletoe?”

Felicity practically squealed and said “Oh who could forget such a thing. I can’t wait for tomorrow to come. Aren’t you just super excited?”

Mildred raised an eyebrow and thought on how to respond. “Well,” she started. “I am somewhat worried that you’re going to use magic to force them to kiss and I just want to let you know I think that’s wrong and if it is what you’re going to do I’m going to have to tell Ms. Cackle.”

Felicity’s face fell a bit at the comment. “Oh Mildred I wouldn’t.” When Mildred gave her a look she said, “Okay so I would but I didn’t Millie. You have to believe me I didn’t. No magic in the works. Just a plan I’ve been cooking up over the past couple of days and a few sprigs of mistletoe from Ms. Hardbroom’s potion supply.” 

They talked a bit longer and Mildred left feeling very relieved. She watched, as everyone else did, as Ms. Drill and Ms. Hardbroom went about the day. She saw them sit next to each other at breakfast, nothing. She watched them walk to the potions classroom, nothing. She even watched Ms. Drill place a hand on Ms. Hardbroom’s upper arm and Ms. Hardbroom even looked like she might be smiling. 

It wasn’t until after the last class of the day that it happened. Ms. Drill stumbled into Ms. Hardbroom, tripped over what Mildred imagined was something of Felicity’s handiwork. When they righted themselves, with Ms. Drill laughing and Ms. Hardbroom somewhat smiling, Mildred saw what they had not yet. 

She gasped and Ms. Drill followed her eyes, as did Ms. Hardbroom. There above the two witches heads was a single sprig of mistletoe. They were stood just outside the door to the dining hall. 

Ms. Hardbroom looked somewhat irritatingly at the offending plant. Ms. Drill on the other hand seemed to know exactly what it meant. “What on earth?” Ms. Hardbroom let the question fall out of her mouth. 

Ms. Drill smiled so big Mildred thought her face might crack. She moved her hands to Ms. Hardbroom’s shoulders and placed a chaste kiss right to Ms. Hardbroom’s lips and Mildred’s eyes went wide at the whole thing. There were several girls around and Ms. Hardbroom quickly turned on her feet, away from prying eyes. The girls all talked about it forever and Felicity’s stunt caused the whole school to have extra potions homework for a week, no one ratted her out though. 

But Mildred knew something the other girls had missed. As Ms. Hardbroom had rounded the corner of a dark hallway Ms. Drill had transferred, but not of her own magic. Dark swirls had transferred her to where Ms. Hardbroom stood in the hallway. The mistletoe went with her and this time it was Ms. Hardbroom who pulled Ms. Drill into a kiss. Mildred walked away from the corridor and back into the dining hall. She did not need to see what happened next.

Her eyes caught Felicity’s across the room and they shared an understanding of what she now could see Felicity already knew. That would not be the last time Ms. Drill and Ms. Hardbroom kissed, mistletoe or no mistletoe.


	4. Winter party(Hicsqueak Gwen/Algernon Dimity/Dorothea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer but I couldn't not write this super cute party at Cackle's after the events of the last semester. Also, say hello to my original character again. Dorothea Ward is my fav and you can't hate on her ever cause I love her. She's the deputy head at Pentangles. Enjoy the fluff/angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hicsqueak and Dimity/Dorothea

It’s no wonder that when Ms. Softbroom comes out Ms. Bat accuses Hecate of drinking Witches Brew. It’s exactly the way she acts once alcohol and magic have seeped their way in between the cracks of her solid exterior. When the alcohol and magic finally seep into her bones and she has to let them be free, let them breath. She has to let herself breath.

Pippa has seen her slew of times that Hecate has been this way. When they were younger, and Pippa had convinced Hecate to try just a couple sips of her mother’s secret supply of Witches Brew, she first witnessed the way her friends spirit seemed so free. She hated afterwards how upset it seemed to make Hecate. The taller witch had always hated losing control but Pippa had never seen her like that and so she’d never pushed the issue farther. 

Then Ms. Softbroom had showed up at her door, handed her a rose, and left. She’d wanted to say that it had to be Witches Brew, but that was so unlike Hecate to have that much in the middle of a school week, no less a school day. So she let her senses take over, it had to be a personality-changing potion. 

Ms. Drill had confirmed her suspicions. And the whole thing had angered Pippa. Who would do such a thing to Hecate and didn’t they know how degrading that was to a person to unwillingly give them a personality-changing potion? 

It’s been some time since there have been any disasters at Cackle’s and Ada has even gone so far as to throw a staff party. The children have all gone home for break and the teacher’s deserve a party.

“Will you be in attendance?” Hecate had said one mirror call about a week before the party.

Pippa had looked at her in confusion. “Well it isn’t exactly for me. I’d feel rude attending a party I wasn’t invited to.”

Hecate had raised an eyebrow and said, “What would happen if I were to invite you?”

Pippa had smiled so big it lit up her face and crinkled her eyes. “Oh of course I’ll come then! Do I need to dress up or dress down? Do I bring food? Or Witches Brew?”

Hecate had interrupted her at that. “I suggest you bring a couple bottles of Witches Brew,” The words had come out slow but they still stopped Pippa dead in her tracks. She was surprised at Hecate’s reaction, almost astounded. 

“Are you sure?” She questioned.

Hecate had narrowed her eyes a bit before simply saying “quite sure. I will discuss the party with you tomorrow if you’re free to mirror. Now I must go to bed.” She barely even gave Pippa time to say okay and good night before she shut off the mirror call.

Pippa was left very confused and needing to buy at least three bottles of Witches Brew for the party. 

The Christmas/End of the Year Party came and Pippa showed up in a flowing light pink, almost white, dress. The sleeves were long and billowing and thick and warm. It reached her feet and covered most of her skin, except for the sweetheart neckline, which was a bit lower than she normally, wore. 

Once she arrived at the school Ada met her at the entrance. “I see you come bearing gifts and a plus one,” Ada said smiling. 

Pippa gave her a small smile and said, “Well met Ada. Hecate asked me to bring them. I hope that’s okay. And I just couldn’t leave Dorothea alone back at Pentangle’s. I hope you understand.” 

Ada smiled as she led the two of them inside. “Well met Pippa and Dorothea and that’s nonsense. The more Witches Brew and the more Witches the merrier.”

“I just came for the company and the Witches Brew with the hope that Hecate Hardbroom doesn’t behead me before the night is over,” Dorothea said with a laugh. Her skin was dark against her lavender dress. 

Ada laughed a bit and replied, “Well I cannot promise you anything as to what Hecate will do. Might I suggest just staying as far away from Pippa as possible.”

Once inside the dining hall, which had been cleared of its usual tables for a somewhat open dance floor, the staff were milling around. Gwen and Algernon were dancing to a slow song together. Dimity stood at the snack table chowing down on something that actually looked edible. Ms. Tapioca was discussing something or other with her.

Pippa hoped Dimity wasn’t being too cruel to the woman’s cooking; she did try her best. Hecate stood talking to someone that absolutely surprised Pippa, Marigold Mould.

The surprise must have been abundantly clear on her face because Ada said, “I didn’t have the heart to fire her and well, isn’t losing her magic punishment enough. Anyway who needs magic to teach the girls art. Hecate even offered to help.”

Pippa raised an eyebrow as Dorothea abandoned them to saunter over to Dimity without offering them a word of a goodbye. Ada and Pippa watched her pull blushing Dimity onto the dance floor with a simple whisper into her ear, and an apology to Ms. Tapioca who couldn’t look more relieved to get back to the kitchen. Pippa turned and looked back to Ada. “Hecate offered to help?”

Ada sighed and stared at the dark haired witch. “She’s been through quite a lot lately. I’m glad you’re around to keep an eye on her.” With that Ada made her way over to speak to Hecate and Marigold. Pippa went and set the several bottle of Witches Brew on the table next to the snacks. She allowed herself the time to think about what she wanted to say to Hecate, what she needed to say.

Not a moment after she’d finished setting out the bowl and pouring the bottles into it Hecate appeared behind her. She could almost feel her breath on her neck. She jumped a bit at the closeness and turned to see Hecate with both eyebrows raised. “Are you alright?” Hecate asked.

Pippa smiled and pressed her hand against Hecate’s upper arm, “I’m quite alright dear.” She replied. Hecate did not look convinced but she let it go.

The dark witch twisted her hand and suddenly she was holding two brimming glasses of Witches Brew in her hand for them. Pippa gladly took one and whispered, “Thank you,” before taking a small sip. 

Hecate looked her up and down and said, “I do believe I should be thanking you for bringing the drinks,” before downing a significant amount of her beverage in one graceful tilt of the cup. Had Pippa not seen the contents of the cup before and after she might not have even been able to tell just how much Hecate had. 

Pippa raised an eyebrow at Hecate and asked, “Don’t you think you should slow down a bit? I mean the party did just get started.”

Hecate’s back stiffened at the comment and she replied curtly, “I can hold my alcohol quite well.”

In a singsong voice came Gwen saying “You absolutely cannot Hecate Hardbroom,” before she went back to resting her head on Algernon’s shoulder. 

Hecate glared back at Pippa and Pippa threw up her free hand, trying her best not to smile as big as she wanted to. “Don’t look at me. I didn’t say anything.” 

Hecate flared her nostrils before taking another long swig and moving her hand over her cup to refill it. Pippa raised her eyebrow again but made no comment, deciding it was not her place to push. Hecate’s eyes wondered the room then, stopping on Dimity and Dorothea dancing overly close together. “I see you brought a plus one,” Hecate practically spit the words out.

Pippa laughed at the jealousy evident in her voice, as if Pippa was not allowed to have multiple friends. “Well I just couldn’t keep her away from a chance to see Dimity.” Hecate looked confused so Pippa explained, “Oh they met about six months ago at some conference on Witch Ball and the application of physical education in witching schools. I sent Dorothea because our physical education teacher was sick with the regular old flu. She hasn’t stopped talking about Dimity since.” 

Pippa and Hecate both glanced over at the two dancing witches. Hecate surprised Pippa by saying; “Well I’m happy for the both of them. It’s quite nice to see people happy.” 

Hecate led them over to where Ada, Ms. Tapioca, and Marigold stood. Dorothea and Dimity were still dancing and Algernon and Gwen were walking over to the snack and drink table to take a break. 

Thirty minutes later, and four more cups of Witches Brew in her body, and Hecate had all but become the Ms. Softbroom that Pippa had heard about and even witnessed for a moment. She’d let her hair down one drink ago because, according to her, “she did not deserve the pain the blasted up do sent radiating through her skull.”

Pippa placed her hand on Hecate’s waist to steady her and whispered, “Maybe you’ve had enough now Hecate dear?”

Ada shook her head, Marigold laughed, and Dimity and Dorothea finally took a break from dancing to make their way over to the group. Algernon and Gwen had disappeared at some point during the last twenty minutes of talking about school and plans for the rest of winter break. 

“Hecate could drink us out of house and home you listen to me now,” Ms. Tapioca said laughing. 

Pippa expected Hecate to say no but as Dimity and Dorothea came up to the group, Dimity’s arm tossed over Dorothea’s shoulder, Hecate did something nobody was prepared for. 

“Witches I may have been the Star of the Sky but this woman could dance the feet right off of me!” Dimity exclaimed.

Dorothea grinned, sly, the way a fox might look after chasing a bunch of chickens out of their coop. “Well with the right company I’ve been known to be quite good in many areas.”

Pippa wished she had a bucket of cold water to splash on her Deputy Head as she rolled her eyes. 

Ada seemed to find the whole thing amusing, but Hecate had plans as she finally spoke. “You know Pippa Pentangle,” she said slowly, voice still like molasses. “I think you’re right. I’ve had quite enough Witches Brew for myself. I want to go somewhere else now.”

As Pippa went to respond Hecate transferred the both of them away. The last thing she saw was a surprised look on Dimity’s face and an apology on Ada’s lips. 

When they reappeared at the edge of a lake, with two broomsticks in Hecate’s hand, they did not land all that gracefully. Hecate’s drunken state had caused her transference spell to land them so close together their noses were practically touching. Pippa had stumbled over her own feet during the landing and had to grab onto Hecate just to stay upright. 

“Warning Hecate, warning please,” Pippa said as she attempted to remove herself from Hecate. 

However the taller witch had wrapped an arm solidly around Pippa’s waist. “No more warnings,” Hecate whispered, her hair whipping around both their faces as a strong wind came through. 

She leaned her face down slowly and Pippa did not protest what she’d been waiting years for, until the smell of Witches Brew permeated her senses and she pushed Hecate away letting out a small squeak. “What is the matter with you?” She let out the question loudly. 

Hecate let out a small sigh and said, rather unaffectedly, “You’re a rather difficult Witch aren’t you?”

Pippa almost went hysterical. “I’m difficult? I’m not the one who had five glasses of Witches Brew in less than an hour. I’m not the one who transfers people without telling them! I’m not the one with two broomsticks in her hand who won’t just explain what’s going on here!” Pippa yelled the words, her face streaked by tears now.

Just as Hecate went to speak again a hiccup bubbled its way out of her throat and Pippa’s tears stopped in their tracks. Through a heavy bout of hiccups Hecate said, “Pippa we’re at a lake with broomsticks. I’m trying to apologize to you. I’m trying to apologize so I can tell you I love you afterwards.” 

Pippa stared in amazement. “And you think this is the way to do that, drunk off your rocker? I don’t want Ms. Softbroom I want Ms. Hardbroom!”

“I don’t know how to apologize as Ms. Hardbroom,” Hecate whispered after a moment of silence and hiccups. Suddenly Hecate transferred away the brooms and sat slowly on the grass. “I don’t know how to be perfect for you Pipsqueak.”

Pippa sat slowly, gauging what exactly she was dealing with here. “Do you think you have to be perfect?” She let the question hang between them, waiting for an answer. 

Hecate looked up at her, eyes glistening. “Well you’re pretty much perfect. You deserve someone as equally perfect.” 

Pippa let out a small laugh and pulled Hecate into a fierce hug. “Oh Hiccup. I’m not perfect. Nowhere near in fact and I don’t expect you to be either.” She pushed her fingers through long, dark strands. “I’m jealous Hecate. So jealous all the time and I’m petty and competitive and I care what other people think about me. I eat too much sugar and I put my problems on other people. I’m pushy and emotional and so many other things, so no Hecate. I’m not perfect and neither are you.” 

Hecate pressed firm fingers into the nape of Pippa’s neck as she rested her forehead against a pink clad shoulder. “And you don’t want me to be perfect?”

“I want you imperfections and all Hecate. Of course there are things you and I need to work on. Such as your harshness on students and your attitude every time you’re afraid someone else might be allowed to touch me. And your inabilities to forgive yourself, all things you need to work on. But I love you, faults and all.” 

Hecate seemed to sober up a bit then as she pulled away from Pippa. “You love me yet you wouldn’t let me kiss you?” 

The question was fair and Pippa knew that, but she had her reasons. “I won’t have our first kiss be when you’re almost to drunk to remember. Besides, I don’t want to be kissing Ms. Softbroom. I want to be kissing Ms. Hardbroom. Do we have that clear?” 

Hecate, who had cleared away all signs of tears and hiccups, was now somewhat sober enough to say, “In the morning then?”

Pippa smiled down at her and said, “I’ll kiss you as much as you like the moment you’re sober again.” 

Hecate thought on her next comment a moment before asking, “So will you stay the night here then? You’re welcome to my room.”

Pippa raised an eyebrow as she said, “While I’d love nothing more than to simply sleep the night with you Hiccup I’m afraid I just don’t have the will power to only sleep in a bed with you tonight. However, I will gladly take the room down the hall.” She let the implications of what she meant hang there. The way Dorothea had back in the dining hall.

Hecate took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and turned away. “I think I’d like to sleep a moment now if that’s all right with you,” she whispered the words as she lowered her head to Pippa’s lap. 

As Hecate drifted off to sleep Pippa leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to her forehead. “You difficult witch. Please remember all of this in the morning.”

Hecate, still half asleep, said, “I’d never forget anything that happened with you Pipsqueak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always welcomed and appreciated!


	5. Hecate Hardbroom: Witch Magnet(Starbroom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So day five is here and I was going to write a Hackle fic but then this piece happened. Tbh I stretched the baking thing but this story kind of took it's own path so don't blame me. Everyone's gay for Hecate, but she's only got eyes for one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starbroom(Dimity/Hecate)

“Absolutely not!” Hecate hissed.

“No?” Ada raised an eyebrow in question.

Gwen rolled her eyes and moved her hand to intertwine with Algernon’s. “Don’t be so dramatic Hecate. It’s just baking.” 

Hecate cut her eyes to the older witch and responded, “Which I will not be relegated to simply because Ms. Tapioca has gone to visit family for the Holidays while the rest of us are still here in this blasted school.” 

“Well,” Ada sighed, “I guess no one can force you to do something you don’t want to do.” She tilted her head and gave Hecate a small smile and that look. 

“Ada please stop it,” Hecate mumbled, rolling her eyes. Except Ada did not stop and finally Hecate sighed, dramatically, and said “Oh all right. I guess I’ll bake.” 

“Good!” Ada exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “Now that that’s settled. Marigold will help you with decoration the cakes and treats.” 

Later that day as Hecate prepared for next semester in her classroom Dimity popped into her classroom. “I heard about the baking HB.” Dimity said the words, a smile stretching across her face. 

Hecate sighed and half rolled her eyes. “You know how I despise being relegated to such tasks.” 

Dimity half laugh half snorted at that and said, “You’re just mad Ada has you wrapped around her finger.” Dimity did not add in what she wanted to say which was, “Every woman you meet basically has you wrapped around her finger after a couple years.” 

There were many qualities that Hecate Hardbroom possessed; oblivious had to be at the top of that list. Dimity loved poking fun at her inability to see her own nature at times. Not only did Hecate lack the foresight to see the effect women had on her, she also did not see the effect she had on women. 

Dimity was unsure how the woman missed such things that to others were so blatantly obvious. Dimity herself had been known to follow HB around like a lost puppy. Ada had always had a special place for Hecate in her heart and trusted her more than anyone else on the staff. Marigold stuttered a bit when Hecate was around and never knew quite how to properly hold herself. And Pippa blushed something awful every time Hecate so much as gave her a sideways glance or complement. 

Had it been anyone other than HB, Dimity would have been sure they were pretending not to see such obvious tells of love. And even so, Dimity was unsure whom Hecate loved back, in that way, if anyone. 

Hecate’s response to Dimity’s statement was to stiffen her back, cross her hands over her pocket watch necklace, and say “I don’t know what you’re talking about. That is preposterous.” 

Dimity shook her head and said, “Only you HB could be so oblivious,” before she could even think of the implications of the words.

Hecate stood abruptly and replied, “Excuse me. What did you call me?” The words were slow coming out of her mouth. Like they were just forming on the tip of her tongue. 

Dimity’s eyes went wide and she responded, “I didn’t mean anything by it HB. Honest. It’s just that sometimes you don’t realize stuff when it comes to people.” 

“I can handle people just well,” Hecate narrowed her eyes and made no move to sit back down. Dimity took a couple steps towards her, so that they were on either side of the desk facing each other. 

Dimity narrowed her eyes at HB, challenging her to have told the truth. If they were going to hash this out Dimity was more than ready. “Is that so?”

Hecate raised a singular eyebrow and drawled, “yes.” 

Dimity gauged Hecate a moment before saying, “Well if that’s so. Why do you think women get so freaked out around you?”

Hecate smirked, slyly, and replied, “Well, I do have a reputation now. Some people might even call me intimidating.” The way that she drew on the last word made Dimity shiver a moment. 

“That you do, but not the one you’re referring to,” Dimity quipped back, hands moving to her hips. “They aren’t terrified of you HB, they’re terrified of talking to you cause they want you to like them. And I’m not just talking about your average everyday like,” Dimity continued, raising one eyebrow and lowering her voice a tone. 

Hecate’s eyes shot open and her face squished together in confusion. “That’s preposterous,” she huffed out. 

“Trust me,” Dimity sighed. “It isn’t.”

“Well,” Hecate drawled out. “If I’m so averse to this knowledge would you mind informing me of who I have this affect on?”

Dimity laughed, shortly, and said “Every one HB.”

“Everyone? What do you mean everyone?” Hecate asked in response.

Dimity rolled her eyes and said, “Isn’t it about time you got to baking?”

Hecate shook her head as Dimity lightly grabbed her elbow across the table and led her out of the potions classroom. “Do not avoid the question Dimity. What do you mean all of them?” Hecate whispered as the two walked side by side to the kitchen. 

Dimity brushed at her skirt and said, “I meant exactly what I said HB. Every one. Every single woman you know and are friends with, excluding Gwen but that goes without saying, would date you in a heartbeat.”

Hecate stopped them just outside the door to the kitchen. Marigold’s voice could be heard through the door just singing away. She placed a hand against Dimity’s upper arm and took a deep breath before whispering, “Everyone?”

It took Dimity a solid minute just to realize exactly what HB was asking her. She looked Hecate dead in the eyes when she said with certainty, “Everyone.

Just as Dimity went to lean forward the door opened and she and Hecate both jumped back at the motion. Marigold’s eyes went wide and she said, “Sorry for intruding,” before she promptly shut the door.

Hecate furrowed her eyebrows and, turning to Dimity, said, “I’m supposed to be helping her bake. Am I not?” 

Dimity shook her head and smiled up at the taller witch. “Later,” she replied, pulling on Hecate’s arm so that they were standing closer together.

Hecate turned her eyes toward the door as a loud crash was heard and whoops could be heard coming from Marigold. “But I’m afraid if left unattended and alone Ms. Mould will burn down the whole school starting with that kitchen. 

Dimity rolled her eyes as she said, “HB look at me.” Hecate did just that and as she looked at Dimity she was pulled down into a kiss.  
After a moment the two witches pulled apart and Hecate went to speak. All she could muster was, “Later?”  
Dimity let out a small laugh as Hecate went to transfer them away. “Later,” she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love all your comments guys, much appreciated. Just keep em coming and I'll keep popping out fluff pieces!


	6. Hubble Hug(Mumbroom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's day six and gift time. So here goes. You gotta hold out to the end to find out what the real gift is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hecate/Julie and I've never written this before but Mom Hardbroom had to be written! Also, I love my useless lesbian Hecate Hardbroom.

Hecate Hardbroom did not approve of gifts, but then Mildred was always doing things that Hecate didn’t approve of. However, it usually turned out not to be all her own fault. It was Christmas after all, so she could spare a moment to indulge the girl. However, she hadn’t been anticipating this. 

“You want me to what?” Hecate had asked.

Mildred was pulling at one of her braids. “Come spend some time with me and my mum for Christmas. We could do it at my home or here if you’d like!” 

Hecate raised an eyebrow at that and responded, “I wouldn’t want to intrude on your family time.” 

“That’s just it! Mum asked me to invite you! I mean I wanted to but when she asked me to I definitely had to,” Mildred stumbled over what she was trying to say. Her words were coming out jumbled and rather fast. 

“All right then. I have a cottage here near the woods which would be suitable for you both to visit,” Hecate said the words after much deliberation.

Mildred’s face broke out into a huge smile. “I’ll mirror mum! She’ll be so excited.”

Three days later the girls had all gone home for winter break, except Mildred. She waited outside the door to the Potions classroom, willing herself to knock. Just when she’d plucked up the courage Hecate waved a hand and opened the door for her. “Must you stand there all day?” 

Mildred let a smile tug at her lips and said, “I just wanted to know if you were ready to go?”

Hecate motioned her hand and a suitcase appeared before her of her stuff. Mildred made her way over and stood by the suitcase, holding her own in her hands. “Me and Tabby are ready to go too!”

Hecate’s familiar, Morgana, appeared suddenly from under the desk and Hecate stood and walked over to Mildred. “Remember transferring is not for the faint of heart.” Hecate warned her.

Mildred shook her head and replied, “When have you known me to be faint of heart Ms. Hardbroom?” 

Within a moment the two witches, familiars, and suitcases were no longer standing in a Potions classroom. They now stood in Mildred’s living room, which Hecate had only been in once before. Mildred’s mother came in from the kitchen, holding a dishrag in her hands. “Mildred!” She exclaimed, tossing the rag aside.

Julie engulfed Mildred in a big hug. Hecate stood awkwardly to the side of the pair. Once the hug ended Julie stood and faced her. A smile brighter than Mildred’s on her face she said, “If it isn’t Hecate Hardbroom in the flesh. Don’t think you can escape a Hubble Hug.” And suddenly Julie was pulling her into a tight hug.

When they finally pulled apart, an awkward amount of time later for Mildred, Hecate mumbled out “I understand you asked Mildred to ask me here.”

Julie turned her eyes and glared at Mildred who threw her hands up and said, “You can’t expect me to lie to Ms. Hardbroom can you?”

Julie sighed and responded, “I guess not. I did get Mildred to ask you here. I would have done so myself but seeing as only one of us can mirror the other, I couldn’t.” 

Hecate went to respond but Julie held up her hand, “You don’t have to tell me you’re busy. I know you’re busy. Just saying you could call a woman every now and again.” Julie winked and Mildred whispered, “mum” and blushed profusely. 

Hecate raised her eyebrows in confusion. “Are you ready to go to my cottage?” 

Julie motioned across the living room to her suitcase. “I’m ready, but just so you know we’re all coming back here for Christmas Eve. Whether you like it or not.” 

A moment later the three of them, their luggage, and the two cats stood in Hecate’s cottage. It was warmer than Mildred had expected, inviting in a way. Mildred ran outside into the forest surrounding the house instantly with an, “I’ve got to go explore with Tabby!” 

Morgana purred at Hecate’s feet and she mumbled, “You don’t need to ask me permission. You know that. Go on.” The cat went the minute Hecate’s voice said go. 

Julie perused the rooms. She took in the way that almost every wall was lined with books and what she imagined to be potion ingredients. “I hope you can cook really well,” Julie said. Hecate stiffened at the sudden voice in the silence of her cottage.

“I am knowledgeable in that area,” Hecate drawled.

Julie turned her eyes to the witch and asked, “Do you have things to make tea?”

Hecate turned her hand and ingredients started coming out of cupboards and a kettle moved atop the stove. Within a minute there were two cups of tea sitting on a coffee table. 

Julie raised an eyebrow and sat on the couch, taking a sip of the steaming liquid. She sighed and shut her eyes in content. “You really know how to woo a woman don’t you?”

Hecate sat on the couch on the other side of the coffee table. She raised both her eyebrows and her forehead creased up in confusing. “I haven’t the faintest idea to what you are referring to.” 

Julie smiled and mumbled, mostly to herself, “Mildred was right. You’re absolutely clueless. This is going to go a lot differently than I thought.” 

However, Hecate still heard her and questioned, “What is going to go a lot differently than you thought?”

Julie smiled and made her way around the coffee table, to sit on the couch next to Hecate. She pulled a small package out of her pocket. “I got you a gift.” She reached into her other pocket and pulled out another box. “Actually two gifts, open them.”

Hecate went to speak but could find no words. She opened the first box and was met with a dark vial of vanilla. The smell permeated her senses and she could not help but smile, slightly. “Mildred said it was your favorite scent.” Hecate furrowed her eyebrows and Julie continued. “Us Hubble’s pay attention Hecate. Now open the next one. I picked that one out.” 

Hecate glanced at the larger box and opened it. Inside the box was another box and she could not stop the surprise and awe on her face as she opened the smaller box to find a ring inside. Three black stones sat in a black band and Julie wrung her hands together. “ I do hope it fits and that you like it. I couldn’t think of what to get a witch as a gift. Then I thought about what I’d get any woman and I settled on jewelry.” 

Hecate glanced up then, eyes watering. “It’s wonderful.”

Julie smiled and huffed, her face falling a bit. “Oh I’m doing this all out of order aren’t I?”

She did not get a chance to explain what she’d meant as Hecate slipped the ring on her right hand ring finger and moved forward. She pressed her lips to Julie’s for a mere moment. As she pulled away however Julie responded, “nope,” and wrapped her hands around the other woman’s neck pulling her back into another much longer kiss.

Neither woman seemed to notice the black cat sitting at the windowsill, nor the fact that Mildred was definitely high fiving said cat. This Christmas Hecate was gifted something she’d been missing for quite some time, a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love all the comments and everyone else who is also writing everyday. Kudos to my you all my dudes. We got this!


	7. Skate With Me(Hicsqueak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one kind of took me longer than expected to finish and post but honestly I want to write more on this so maybe expect this chapter in its own fic as well at some point. This one is one of my faves I've written for Hicsqueak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hicsqueak! also Hecate's mum is in the story.

At 14 Pippa had convinced Hecate to come away from the school with her. She needn’t bring anything but a willingness to trust Pippa. Hecate did not protest, would never have protested. 

“You mustn’t let go,” Hecate said sternly. Her hand grasped tightly to Pippa’s muted pink coat. 

Pippa smiled down at Hecate. Her cheeks matched her coat and she could not help the chuckle that slipped from her throat. She stared as Hecate focused on the frozen lake beneath their feet. “Never,” she breathed out, not caring to know if Hecate had heard her.

Except Hecate had heard the word, a ghost of a whisper of something she couldn’t quite touch on. A moment she did not yet have words for- and would not have words until a decade later. When her father’s death had meant her mother’s rebirth. How her mother had blossomed before Hecate’s own eyes and all but abandoned her. 

At 24 years of age she’d seen her mother’s hand graze a woman’s arm slowly, moving almost the way she spoke. She’d watched her mother-her very sober mother-waltz back over to their table in the dimly lit restaurant and say, “Don’t expect me home for dinner Hecate.” 

At 24 her mother had helped her find the words after all. The most prevalent was love; lust was a mere after thought in her mind. But at 14 she had not had the words to realize she loved Pippa, lusted Pippa years later in the way teenagers did such things.

Pippa had not broken her promise. She hadn’t let go, even when Hecate had slipped to the point that falling was inevitable. Pippa had just squealed, “Hecateeeeeee!” Then as they both fell onto the cold ice of the lake it was Hecate that broke Pippa’s fall, Hecate that caused her to emit a sound almost like a mouse.

Pippa pressed firm hands against the frozen lake, shook out her hair, and looked down at a very wide eyes Hecate. Hecate had not known then, as her breath caught in her throat and a hiccup bubbled its way out, that Pippa had meant to kiss her. 

“Hecate has the hiccups. Hey!” Pippa had exclaimed. “Hecate Hiccup! I like the sound of that. Your nickname shall now be Hiccup.”

Hecate had rolled her eyes and said, “Well then it’s only fair that I return the favor. Lets see,” Hecate thought on a name for a moment before continuing, “Oh yes. I’ve got one. Pipsqueak Pentangle.”

As the two girls finally stood Hecate reached for Pippa’s arm. Before she could even look up Pippa had pressed chapped lips against her cheek. “I love it Hiccup.” 

At 16 Pippa had still never broken her promise. She’d never let go, and Hecate always wondered why. At 16 Miss Broomhead had come into Hecate’s life, taken over Hecate’s life, broken Hecate’s life. She’d slowly etched herself into pieces of Hecate. No more silvers or reds, only black. That was the proper attire of a witch. Hecate had to spend most of her free time perfecting the transference spell and practicing potions. She must not waist time on frivolous things.

It was not till later in the year that Pippa had become one of those frivolous things. Pippa and a broomstick water skiing display which Hecate had hidden quite well from Miss Broomhead. But the woman had eventually found out. Hecate had done many things, watched many things continue that she did not wish to for she hadn’t much of a choice, but her line was drawn at Pippa. 

Pippa who had banged on her door for hours, Pippa who had walked into class puffy eyed for weeks, Pippa who had begged her to explain why, that was the pain Hecate had brought down on Pippa. But any of that was better than a hand wrapped tightly around a thin arm. Emotional pain had to be better than the fact that Hecate flinched every time she heard a loud noise, saw a flash of light. 

At 46 Pippa had not broken her promise. She’d held Hecate tight and hadn’t let go. Not even after Hecate was sure the hug was not necessary. It was she who let go again, never Pippa. So here they stood, a year later, much to be said about the unfrozen lake that Pippa had tossed a potion bottle into right before Hecate’s eyes.

The lake had frozen the moment the bottle had become submerged. Hecate had simply raised an eyebrow. Pippa had waved her hand and suddenly the two of them were wearing pairs of skates. “Lets go!” Pippa had said rather cheerfully. 

Hecate stood in a long flowing A-line, black dress. She pulled slightly at the fabric near her waist. “I can’t.” Hecate had stated, coolly. Her hair, which was down for a change, fell around her face. 

“Of course you can,” Pippa had said, a laugh on the edge of her words. “There is no one here to see you do such things. Except me of course.”

Hecate sighed, made no move to follow Pippa onto the ice. “You misunderstand me Pippa. I can’t.” She said the words more fervently this time, punctuating each word carefully. 

Pippa eyed her carefully, going over what she said in her head a few times. Finally, she held out her arm. “Then I’ll help you. It’ll be like old times Hiccup.” She’d practically whispered the words, but Hecate had heard them all the same. 

She’d gripped tightly to an outstretched, pink clad arm. As they made their way onto the ice she’d glanced at Pippa, the words rang through her head and left her lips before she could stop them. “You mustn’t let go.” 

Pippa had not responded and Hecate assumed she must not have heard her speak. They skated for a bit, talking and laughing. Then a bump in the ice caught Hecate’s skate and she went tumbling down, hair sprawling around her. She went to catch herself, tossing magic out in front of her. Except, she didn’t fall. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and her hand still gripped tight to a pink clad arm.

She stared at Pippa, eyes wide. Pippa had smiled a small sort of smile. “I told you never, once upon a time Hiccup.” 

Pippa had pulled her tighter, arm still around her waist. Hecate had put her hands against Pippa’s shoulders. She felt the fabric with her fingers and let the words sink in. “I don’t want to let go either,” Hecate whispered.


	8. Decorations(Starbroom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite chapter honestly. Much shorter and much more of a stretch than I would prefer. But here it is! Decorations time at Cackles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starbroom

Felicity, Mildred, Maud, and Enid came running through the hallways shouting.  
“I want to decorate the dining hall!” Enid called out trying to get ahead of the other girls. 

Mildred laughed and said, “I already called that, you’ll have to pick something else. Her pigtails flew behind her as she made to catch up to Felicity who was ahead of them all. 

Maud smiled and breathed heavily. “I get to decorate the front hallway to the school!” No one fought her on that. 

Felicity laughed and smiled back at Enid, “I already called helping Mildred with the dining hall!” She sent a small smile in Mildred’s direction. 

“How about last person to the field has to decorate outside!” Enid said, legs moving at a fast speed as she tried with all her might to get ahead of Mildred. 

Mildred almost tripped over her own feet in turn as she said, “Sounds good to me.” 

Maud let out a “That doesn’t seem fair!” Her own legs not able to keep up with the other three. Mildred stopped a moment. Enid came to a halt as well and Felicity spun around. 

The three girls giggled as Maud almost bulldozed into them. “We’ll go together,” Mildred, said the words like a whisper. Felicity held out a hand and Mildred took hold of it, holding out her other hand for Enid to grab who held out her free hand to Maud. The four girls continued running again. 

Dimity shook her head, watching the girls disappear past her to most likely mess up her very nice area for Witch’s Ball. A moment later HB appeared out of the shadows saying, “I can never understand why on earth those girls feel the need to do such things.”

Dimity laughed a bit and raised an eyebrow. “I’ll have you know I’m going to decorate your potions lab.”

HB raised both eyebrows and sputtered out, “You will do no such thing. I won’t have Christmas decorations in my classroom.” 

“Oh really?” Dimity questioned her. “How are you going to stop me from decorating?” 

Suddenly and without warning Dimity transferred away. Hecate transferred a few moments later, after the shock had worn off, to her classroom. The sight that met her was one of red sprawled around her classroom and a black Christmas tree sitting in the corner, red ornaments hung all over the strange tree. 

Dimity sat atop HB’s desk and said, “What do ya think? I tried to pick colors I thought you’d like.” 

Hecate made her way over to her desk, tears on the brink of falling from her eyes at just how her all the decorations were. She pressed her lips to Dimity’s cheeks, watching the way it made the other woman blush profusely. “I think this will be acceptable,” Hecate whispered. 

She was even more surprised by the next few moments than she had been about the decorations. Dimity raised a hand to her cheek and felt the lipstick stain that was surely there. “Wow HB,” she whispered. She looked up at Hecate still standing directly in front of her. She stepped down so that she was standing even closer to Hecate than she’d been sitting on the desk. 

She put her hands on Hecate’s upper arms and went to place a kiss to her cheek. The surprise of the movements however made Hecate jump and suddenly Dimity’s lips ended up on her own. They both stayed there a moment before Hecate jumped back. With an apology ready on her lip Dimity stalked towards her and pulled her pack into another kiss. 

As they parted a second time Dimity breathed out, “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.” 

Hecate thought a moment before responding. “I’m not opposed to doing it again.”

Dimity laughed as Hecate bent down and pressed red lips against Dimity’s and the two were transferred to a much more private place for a much more private moment.


	9. Winter travels(Hicsqueak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day nine is frozen and I decided to write Pippa being kind of frozen. So heres a little one shot about that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hicsqueak

Her teeth chattered helplessly. She’d not even meant to be out this late in the freezing cold of winter. Her hair is whipping helplessly around her face in the piercing wind. Everyone back at Pentangle’s had told her not to go, there was a storm coming and she needn’t risk her health just to see Hecate for a moment. 

She’d wanted to reply that was rather stupid of them to say, instead she’d said “Thanks for your concern.” Except now she’s almost to Cackles and everything is numb and there’s snow hitting her face to the point that she can barely see. She’s starting to wish she’d listened to Dorothea and Matilda. 

Pippa curses herself as she finally spots the line of the castle. She takes a breath as she goes to land. She can barely feel her hands any longer and she knows her feet are going to be shaky beneath her feet and they are. She falls as she lands on the castle grounds. It’s well past midnight and all of the girls are asleep and she wonders if Hecate even still thinks she’s coming. 

As the cold seeps further under her skin she can’t muster the strength to make herself stand, she is ready for the cold snow covering the ground to hit her, but a hand comes around her waist and within seconds she’s inside. 

She blinks a few times in surprise to find Hecate, hair down around her face, holding tight to her waist. She isn’t even allowed a moment before Hecate says, “What on earth were you doing?” 

Pippa pressed further into Hecate’s side, relishes in the warmth of her. “I needed to see you,” she sighs. 

Hecate is still stoic faced and very serious when she says, “You clearly didn’t think your travel plans through.”

Pippa tries to laugh but her whole body is numb still from the cold and it stings her chest a bit. “I didn’t think much of anything through.”

Hecate pulls her to the couch and sits her down. She breaths out a sigh of what Pippa assumes is frustration. “I cannot believe how stupid that was. You could have frozen out there Pippa.”

The way her voice breaks does not bode well for Pippa. Pippa pressed her head more firmly into the crook of Hecate’s neck, tries to soak up warmth her body isn’t apparently willing to take. “I know that,” Pippa whispers, teeth still chattering and throat scratchy. 

Hecate looks down at her, eyes slightly watery. “Do you?” Hecate asks her. 

And Pippa sees it, sees the fear behind her eyes. She sees the memory that Hecate hadn’t been able to fully tell her about, that she’d mostly heard about from Ada and Dimity. She sees the ice and the cold and the almost lost magic that still lingers in every conversation, that still holds Hecate on edge no matter what. 

She feels the weight of Hecate’s arm still around her waist, watches her free hand fidget in her lap. She presses a firm hand into Hecate’s and wraps their fingers together. “I know Hiccup, I know, but I’m here now and I’m fine.” 

Hecate does something akin to sobbing, but no tears stream down her face. Pippa places her weight fully against Hecate, lets herself sink into the taller witch. “Fine?” Hecate asks incredulously, but less harshly than her previous questions. “You’re practically frozen. How is that fine?” 

“Because I’m here with you,” Pippa responds. “Nothing could be better than that. So yes Hecate, I’m fine.” She breathed deeply after speaking, hoping to get warmth back into her lungs but not able to feel it totally. She slept then, the weight of her body not allowing her eyes to stay open any longer.

When she woke hours later, with quite a start, she felt a hand still against her waist and hair fell around her face that wasn’t her own. She glanced up at a sleeping Hecate and found her own hand still loosely clutching Hecate’s. She released it, slowly, and moved her hand up to run it over Hecate’s warm cheek. “Wow,” she breathed out. 

Suddenly, Hecate jumped awake. Her hand came up to grasp at Pippa’s. They both stopped, darkness surrounding them, and held their breaths. Pippa released hers first, moving from under Hecate’s hair and letting the arm around her waist fall. She missed the contact immediately. 

“You’re still frozen,” Hecate whispered and Pippa went to disagree when a chill ran down her spine. 

Pippa took a breath, the cold settling itself into her bones, and said, “I don’t care Hiccup. I just don’t care about that right now.”

Hecate raised an eyebrow and replied, irritated, “What in the name of the Witch’s Code could be more important than that?”

Pippa brought her hand back up to Hecate’s cheek, pressed it there firmly, and leaned in. “You’re more important Hiccup. You are more important than some silly snow storm.” 

As Pippa brought her lips to Hecate’s own the warmth of Hecate made her whole body tingle. The kiss only lasted a second as she pulled away, gauging Hecate’s response. The darker hair witch just stared and stared and stared. Pippa made to stand, to apologize, but at some point Hecate’s arm had snaked its way back around her waist. As she fell back onto the couch her arms came to rest on Hecate’s shoulders, long hair falling around her hands. 

“No,” Hecate whispered. She stared for a moment and Pippa could do nothing but blink in confusion. 

Pippa shook her head, “Look I get it Hecate, but let me go and leave with some of my pride unscathed. Please,” Pippa pleaded. 

Hecate shook her hand and pressed a hand to Pippa’s cheek. “Look at me Pipsqueak,” she whispered. “I am not more important than your safety. So, no, I’m not more important than a snowstorm.”

Pippa leaned into the warmth of Hecate’s hand and breathed in relief. “Hiccup, I’d like to ask you something,” Pippa let the words hang there a moment. She waited for Hecate’s reaction. When she received a singular nod of Hecate’s head she closed her eyes and asked, “Will you take me to bed, Hiccup?” 

Dark eyes met light brown and a single nod occurred before Hecate led her to bed, arm wrapped around her waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay love you all and I hope you enjoy. Leave me comments about how you feel about this chapter and which days you're looking forward to in the future. I appreciate all comments!ALSO, if there is ever a one shot that you wish for me to continue let me know!


	10. Home(Hicsqueak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I plan on doing a part two where Pippa meets Hecate's parents. I also want you all to know that in my imagination Witches and Wizards live longer than normal people. Kind of like in Harry Potter. So Pippa's and Hecate's parents aren't that old in Witch and Wizard years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hicsqueak

Hecate’s eyes flash at the image before her. The estate is so different from her own home. Where strong, dark columns lie at her home windows lie in place here. It’s light and airy and more humble than her abode. This house, this home, breathes in a way hers could never hope to. 

It’s the first time she’s looking at the house in this way. She’s been here before, years ago, several times, but she’d never seen its beauty. The watchful eye of her father had made sure she never questioned that the Hardbroom way was the best, the only way. Now however, she sees beauty in the openness of the front walkway and the light pouring in through every window. 

Hecate thinks back to a conversation from days ago. 

“I want you to meet my parents Hiccup,” Pippa had said one afternoon during the middle of a game of chess. 

Hecate had paused, pawn in hand, and said, “I’ve already met your parents, Pippa.” 

Pippa had not even looked up from the board, had not even looked her in the eye, when she said, “I’m not the same Pippa I was 30 years ago Hecate. You changed me and in turn you changed my parents. They aren’t the same people you met all those years ago.” 

Hecate’s eyes widen at the response. She tries to say something, say anything. She tries to apologize and lay an apology in front of Pippa again. A memory from 30 years ago plagues her mind until her eyes have teared up a great deal and she can no longer stay silent. 

Pippa does not allow her to speak though, holding up a perfectly manicured hand. “I don’t want your apology Hecate,” she says the words without looking up, her voice steady and low. “I just want you to say yes is all.” 

Hecate blinks back the tears that had almost fallen. She sets her chess piece down and sighs. Tension that had been building up in her shoulders releases suddenly. “Yes,” she says simply, quietly. 

Pippa reaches her hand out, places it atop Hecate’s. “They aren’t going to be the way you might remember them. They’re angry with you Hecate. So angry.” 

Hecate wants to laugh and she almost does, the sound stuck in her throat. “You aren’t doing a good job of convincing me to go,” Hecate whispers, voice like molasses. She meets Pippa’s eyes and sees conviction there. 

“I want you to come, I’m just preparing you,” Pippa said, voice full of surety. 

Hecate straightens up, shoulders tensing, and says, “I understand. I would find it acceptable to visit your parents this holiday. I would also like you to know that whatever your parents are like they will be better than mine.” 

Pippa’s hand grips tighter to Hecate’s as she asks, “Hecate, darling, are your parents still alive?” It’s a topic they haven’t touched on before, haven’t had reason to touch on before.

She wants to lie, say yes, her parents are dead. She wants to say no, because how could she no longer visit the people who had birthed and raised her? Instead she says, “I no longer speak to them, but they are still alive. My sister keeps me informed on their well being.” 

Pippa pushes the table out of the way and sits before Hecate, pink clothed knees hitting the cool ground. She pressed a hand to Hecate’s cheek, still holding a hand firmly between her fingers. “Oh I didn’t know Hecate.” 

She’d let Pippa hold her; convince her to come to the Pentangle Estate. So here she stands days later, her chest constricting at the images flashing before her eyes. Pippa places a hand on the small of her back, “Breathe Hecate,” she whispers.

Hecate releases a breath, not realizing she’d even been holding it in the first place. “It’s different than I remember.” She lifted her head a bit her hair slipping around her shoulder. 

Pippa looked at her with all seriousness and said, “We’re all different Hecate. It’s been 30 years. Stop worrying, it won’t help.” 

She breathed out, let Pippa’s arm slip farther around her waist. Finally, they walked into the house. It was even warmer and more inviting than she’d anticipated. Pictures were everywhere. Pippa’s brother and sister and herself sat in picture after picture. There were young children that Hecate imagined were either Peter’s or Persephone’s kids. Pippa’s own parents sat among the pictures. Her father, with the same name as her brother, had hair matching Hecate’s own. His was white where hers was dark. Pippa’s mother, Audrey, had aged better than any of them. Even in the most recent of pictures she looked to be no older than Pippa or Hecate.

“How old are your parents and siblings now?” Hecate asked cautiously, very aware of the fact that Pippa’s arm was still around her waist.

“Mum and Pop are 75 and 73 respectively. Peter turned 43 last month and Per turns 50 next April. They’re both married with two kids each. You’ll meet them tomorrow,” Pippa had said nonchalantly.  
Hecate had swallowed thickly, glanced at Pippa quizzically. “I’m going to meet them?” 

Pippa had pressed her palm firmly against Hecate’s waist. She led them forward towards a doorway where two calm voices could be heard on the other side. Her head stays down, even when they’ve entered the room and the voices go quiet.

Pippa speaks first. “Mum and Pop, you both remember Hecate, I hope,” she says, smiling rather largely. 

Hecate wants to tell her to lower her arm around her waist; she doesn’t want Pippa’s parents to have any more reason to be angry with her. Finally, and with much trepidation, Hecate looks up. She’s met with warm eyes from Pippa’s father and a much-expected glare from Pippa’s mother. 

Her father smiles and shakes his head once. Her mother also smiles, but the way she does it reminds Hecate of how Pippa had smiled at her when they’d first seen each other at the spelling bee. “How could we forget Hecate,” Audrey quips. 

It stings a bit and Pippa seethes out, “Mother. We talked about this.” 

Peter places a hand against Audrey’s shoulder, “Darling?” He says as a warning. 

Audrey stares Hecate down still and says, voice calm, “I held you through one heart break Pippa. I won’t watch as you experience another.”

Hecate cannot breathe and Pippa’s hand presses firmly against Hecate’s waist still. “I’m an adult mother. I don’t need your permission to be friends with someone.” 

It’s the incredulous look from Pippa’s mother that takes Hecate aback first. Then what she says is even more surprising. “Friends?”

Hecate speaks then, voice firm but fragile, “I know I left Pippa back then, but I don’t plan on making that mistake ever again.” 

“And I’m well and grown enough to know if she ever tries to run from me I’m going to chase her down and tell her off,” Pippa follows up.

Pippa’s father turns his lips up at them, face bright and happy. Audrey starts to laugh. The sound is light, like Pippa’s own laugh. “You’re joking right?” Her mother asks and Peter shakes his head. Hecate’s eyes go wide and Pippa goes to argue but her mother speaks first. “You know you’re both too old to be playing this game. You were too old to be playing it at 17. You’re 47 years old, you two. Pippa you’ve practically wrapped yourself around Hecate and you want to tell me you’re friends?”

Pippa’s hand does not move, not for a moment. “If you’re going to spend the whole time questioning my choice in friends I don’t think this is the way I want to spend my holiday.” 

Peter interjects then, voice calm and level. “You’re misunderstanding your mother Pippa. You can tell us that you’re dating Hecate. We don’t care; we just worry about your heart. If we didn’t worry we wouldn’t be very good parents.” He steps forward then, presses a hand to Pippa’s cheek and pulls both women into a hug. 

Pippa’s father is soft in all the ways that Hecate remembers. He releases them, Pippa’s arm still tight around Hecate’s waist. Hecate speaks then, voice stronger, “While I’d be honored to date your daughter. Currently we are friends.” 

Pippa blinks in surprise at Hecate, “You’d be honored to date me?” She asks Hecate.

Audrey rolls her eyes, “Why doesn’t anyone ever listen to their mother? I’m telling you Peter I could strangle our children. I mean, why in the name of the Witches Code do they have to be so stubborn? I mean where on earth do they get it from?” 

Pippa’s father shakes his head as he ushers Audrey out of the room. “I have no idea where they get their stubbornness from, darling. No idea.” 

Pippa places her free hand on Hecate’s shoulder. “Well, we really need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always welcome! Also, I know it was kind of a cliff hanger and not super fluffy but you know what for every 10 fluff pieces I write one non fluff piece.


	11. Stars(Hackle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't ever do this pairing but I was thinking about Hecate Hardbroom sitting on the roof star gazing and this short little fluff thing happened and I'm honestly not sorry about it. I am sorry that its so short. I'm working on a different thing atm which is taking up my time for writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hackle

“I cannot believe you convinced me to do this,” Hecate whispers. Her breath is visible with each word. The cool air is crisp around them. Hecate pulls at the dark, large cloak around hers and Ada’s shoulders.

Ada smiles small at Hecate. “Don’t pretend you don’t love the stars, Hecate,” she breaths the words out, pressing her shoulder closer to Hecate’s. “No children here to worry about. You can breathe a bit easier just so you know.” 

“I always worry,” Hecate had sighed in response. She presses a hand against the back of Ada’s shoulder, pulls the cloak tight around the blonde Headmistress. Her shoulders loosen a bit at the comment though, even if she wouldn't admit so. 

They sat there for a while longer in silence. The air chilled them and the sky was bright and light. The moon was high in the sky and was quite full. Hecate could not deny that she did love the way the stars moved and changed, constant and flowing at the same time. She could always count on the stars to come back to the way they’d always been even if they slipped out of position. Even if the earth rotated it would always come back to a point in time where those exact stars would be in that exact position at some point again. 

Ada rests her head against Hecate’s shoulder and places a hand against Hecate’s knee. Their legs hang over the side of the castle. Ada herself could not say she enjoyed the sky so much, but she enjoyed the way Hecate’s face lit up at the way the sky moved and the moon shone. She did not care for the names of constellations or the history of it all, she simply cared for Hecate. 

“I do love the stars,” Hecate says, finally. Her breath shaky from the cold night air. 

Ada sighs, slightly, and lets herself rest more firmly against Hecate, their bodies naturally melding together. “And I love you dear,” she whispers. Cool lips press against her head as Ada allows herself to rest. 

Before she dozes off, the warmth resonating between her and Hecate working as if it were a lullaby, she hears a muffled “I love you too. You silly witch.” 

This, Ada thinks, is worth more than anything else. Hecate by her side and this school will last her the rest of her life and she finds that she doesn’t mind one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts! I love hearing from you guys!


	12. Gifts Part 2(Mumbroom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is day 12 based off the prompt remote cabin/inn. I made a continuation from day 6, gifts. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julie/Hecate (Do they have a ship name? Someone let me know if they do and I might have just forgot it.)  
> Enjoy!

Mildred pressed her face to the glass, staring out the window sullenly. She shook her head and glared at the snow outside. “It’s a snow storm darling. You can’t change a snow storm,” Julie had sighed a moment later. She’d finally tired of watching Mildred staring out the window in such a way. Julie stood in the kitchen, making a pot of tea because she’d said there’s a difference between magical tea and handmaid tea. 

Hecate sat rather rigidly at a dining chair facing the kitchen. A ring still sat on her finger. Three dark stones glittered in the candlelight that now lit the cabin. A storm had been brewing throughout the night and now the lights were out and cold had started permeating the walls of the Hecate’s cabin. 

Mildred had sighed, out loud sighed, and said, “I know, but I just want to go outside.” 

Morgana and Tabby had both seemed to agree with Mildred because Morgana purred lowly and Tabby let out a rather sassy meow. Hecate rolled her eyes at the noise and slowly said, “Must you insist on making such noise?”

Julie had turned then, hand on her hip, and laughed. “Oh Hecate she can’t help it. She has to speak every now and again.”

Mildred had turned her head and made a show of rolling her at her mother. Hecate went to open her mouth, to explain that she’d been referring to the cats not Mildred, but Julie interrupted her. “Oh Hecate, don’t take me so serious. I know what you meant.” 

Julie walked over then with a tray of three cups of tea. She set the tray down in front of Hecate on the table and placed a hand on Hecate’s shoulder. “My apologies,” Hecate had said flatly. Julie had smiled and placed a kiss to Hecate’s cheek.

Mildred had fake gagged and said, “Not in front of me mum!” She’d giggled and run off to the guest room.

Morgana had glanced at Hecate who had simply said, “Why do you continue to ask me questions you already know the answer to?” Hecate had sighed irritated. Morgana had purred, as if she was offended, and saunter off to the guest room. Tabby, after a moment of realizing what had happened, scurried off to the guest room. 

Julie had glanced at her then, raising an eyebrow. “What did she say?” She’d asked after a moment.  
Hecate had shaken her head, “She’s just being dramatic. She said answering her would take less time and energy from the both of us.” 

Julie smiled down at her. “I wonder where she gets being dramatic from.” 

“I haven’t the slightest idea of what you’re talking about,” Hecate had responded.

“Oh you don’t?”

Hecate, finally looking up, said, “I haven’t the slightest idea of what you’re talking about.” 

Julie raised an eyebrow and lowered the other. She moved her hand to the back of the chair from Hecate’s shoulder and pulled harshly. She looked down at Hecate’s lap and asked, “May I?”

Hecate was unsure of what she was saying and widened her eyes. Except even if she’d meant to respond Julie did not let her before she lowered herself to Hecate’s lap and moved an arm around Hecate’s shoulder. “This is new,” Hecate had whispered.

“You insufferable witch, be a little more romantic,” Julie had joked. She pulled Hecate towards her and pressed their lips together. She smiled as Hecate kissed her back. 

Hecate pressed her lips tightly together after they parted, hand firm on the small of Julie’s back. “I think that you are romantic enough for the both of us,” Hecate had replied, glancing down at the ring on her right hand. “I’m so grateful for you and Mildred,” Hecate had choked out after a moment of staring.

Julie had smiled, eyes crinkling at the corner, and said, “You always say the most wonderful things Hecate, the most wonderful things.” She pressed firm lips to Hecate’s forehead then. When she leaned back a moment later there was a gleam in her eyes and a smile on her face. She moved back in so that her mouth was near Hecate’s ear and whispered, “I can’t wait until Mildred goes back to school and you come visit me or I come visit you.” 

Hecate had shivered slightly and replied, “That’s a while from.”

Julie moved slightly then, so her lips were a breath away from Hecate’s, and said, “It’ll be well worth the wait Hecate Hardbroom, well worth the wait.”

As Julie pressed her lips back to red ones she heard Mildred shout, “You’ve got to be kidding me. Tell me when it’s safe to come out!” She’d slammed the door and Morgana’s purr rang through the door as if she was saying, “Please do not be so careless child.”

Julie had stared at the door then at Hecate. Face hiding a laugh that was threatening to bubble it’s way out Julie said, abruptly “She learned that bit from you.” 

As Hecate rolled her eyes Julie brought them back together for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome hope you all enjoyed this addition to chapter six!


	13. Memories of A Lifetime(Hicsqueak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so takes place years after Pippa and Hecate have reconciled. I don't want to give to much away but my sweet lovelies are there and an OC. Also Mildred isn't in the story but really she's always in the story in some way! If you want to see more of this head canon of mine I have please let me know! Also, I want to reiterate that in most of my stories I'm assuming witches and wizards live much longer than normal people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hicsqueak

Hecate glanced at the dark blonde hair sprawled out next to her as she awoke and smiled. Of it’s own accord memories flashed before Hecate’s eyes of a lifetime ago. Hecate’s memory of what school had been like at Amulets was much different than the memory that Pippa held in her head.

Where Hecate remembered jabs at her long limbs Pippa remember girls fawning over Hecate’s hair. It was not that Pippa did not notice that young girls could be rather cruel; it was that she also saw that they could be wonderfully kind. Hecate noticed none of that, only remembers the wonderfulness of Pippa and the cruelness of the rest of the girls. 

At 11 years old Pippa had walked up to a girl two heads above her, pointed at long dark tresses, and said, “I think your hair is absolutely marvelous.” The girl had looked taken aback ready to defend her honor in any way she deemed necessary. 

At 11 years old Pippa had looped her arm through Hecate Hardbroom’s and said, leading her away from parents saying goodbye to their children, “I can’t believe some children’s parents do that. I’d murder mine if they did such a thing. Anyways, my names Pippa Pentangle! What’s yours?”

Hecate had looked at her wide-eyed, not knowing how to respond. “Hecate Hardbroom,” she’d finally said. 

Her voice was scratchy and all together ugly but Pippa seemed to love it. She laughed, voice high and airy, and patted Hecate’s arm saying, “I think we are going to be great friends.”

And for 5 full years and part of a sixth year they were. They were the best of friends, but as Hecate and Pippa grew so did the other girls in their grade. The sheer fact was that Hecate and Pippa were leagues above their other classmates. So when comments were made about Hecate, and about Pippa herself, the blonde witch knew it was jealously.

Hecate did not know such things. She thought herself gangly, ugly, and all together too awful to be around someone as wonderful as Pippa. She thought herself a disaster of a witch. Pippa thought her magnificent. 

Hands pressed firmly against her hips, standing in front of Hecate who was sitting at her desk doing Potion’s work, Pippa had proclaimed, “I’m not taking no for an answer. You are going sledding with me this afternoon!” 

Hecate, still writing an essay on why bat wings were an essential ingredient for many potions well above her and Pippa’s level, had simply glanced her way a moment, unable to argue. “When?” She’d asked. 

It was when they’d been 11, that first day that Hecate had realized, she’d never be able to say no to Pippa. Pippa let out a squeal and bounced on her toes, blonde ponytail bouncing with her. “Oh wonderful Hiccup. Meet me in the doorway to the castle at 9! And be ready to transfer, because I’m taking us a bit away!” 

Hecate had showed up at 8:50 dressed in a dark cloak. Pippa approached her 15 minutes later dragging what looked like a large sled behind her. It had to have been hand made because it was roughly put together and different shades of pink covered the object. 

Hecate had wanted to question why on earth there was only one, but Pippa had transferred them before she could. It was a hill that would have taken them at least an hour to walk to from the school. They’d ridden down the hill at least a dozen times by the time either of them mentioned going back to the school. 

It was Pippa after about the 15th time down the hill who said, breathlessly and with a laugh, “Oh Hiccup I’d do this with you all night if I could but I think it’s about time we go back.” 

Pippa’s hand clutched the sled and Hecate stepped forward then, much closer than she’d meant to, and placed her hand on Pippa’s arm. Pippa leaned forward a bit, Hecate had not been sure why then, knew now it was because she’d meant to kiss her. A moment later though they were standing back in Hecate’s room. 

Pippa’s eyes had flashed with something akin to frustration and she’d said, “You know I hate when you do that!”

Hecate had blinked down at her and replied, “I’m sorry Pippa. I thought you meant you were ready to go that instant.” There is no sarcasm in her voice, no lie. 

So Pippa just shakes her head, smiles up at Hecate. “Oh Hiccup. It’s fine. Just warning next time would be nice is all.” 

It’s 40 years after a broomstick water skiing display and a lifetime has passed. A lifetime without Pippa by her side and now she looks next to her to find a small head of blonde hair sprawled out next to her between Pippa and herself. Pippa is as awake as she is. Pippa leans over the small blonde and presses firm lips to Hecate’s. As she pulls away she whispers, “Were you thinking about sledding?”

Hecate had widened her eyes and shaken her head, “How do you always know what I am thinking?”

Pippa had smiled and put her left hand up dramatically. “You see this ring Hecate Hardbroom-Pentangle? That means I know you better than anyone else in the whole world. Plus we’re meant to go sledding again today. The first time together since all those years ago.” 

Hecate cannot help the small smile that tugs at her lips. “I love you Pipsqueak.”

Pippa smiles back at her and whispers, “I love you to you silly witch.” After a moment of silence between them, filled only by snores coming from a small figure between them, Pippa continued, “You know I meant to kiss you.”

Hecate puts up one eyebrow and props herself up on one elbow. “I know Pippa, you’ve told me many a time.”

“Well I thought you were finally going to kiss me!” Pippa exclaims, voice still low. 

Hecate’s eyes crinkle then. “I didn’t think then that you’d have wanted me to.” Pippa goes to reply but Hecate speaks again, “I know now that you wanted me to but I didn’t know then.”

Hecate glanced down then and said, “If we’re to actually go sledding today I think we must wake this one.” 

Pippa had shaken her head and replied, “If you want her awake you do it.” She tossed her legs out of the bed and scurried out of their room, giggling. 

Hecate rolled her eyes and reached down then, shaking the small figure. “It’s time to wake up, darling.” 

The small girl shakes her head and buries her face further into the pillows beneath her. “No mum, nooo,” the girl lets out.

Hecate sits up then and says rather coldly, “Minerva Mildred Hardbroom-Pentangle you get up right this instance.”

The girl moves then, as if she might get up, only to bury her face into Hecate’s lap. She rolls over dramatically then. “Why can’t I decide when I get up?” The girl whines.

Hecate raises an eyebrow at that, her dark hair falling around her shoulders and tickling Minerva’s nose. The girl giggled as Hecate smiled down at her and said, “Why can’t you sleep in your own bed? Besides, you’ll be able to decide when you wake up when you’re an adult.” 

“I’m practically an adult,” Minerva had said back. “I mean I’m already 6 years old.” She smiled then, missing teeth at the forefront of her mouth.  
“You’ve got a ways to go then darling,” came Pippa’s voice as she strode back into the room, three cups of tea on a tray. Minerva eagerly took one, as did Hecate. Pippa continued speaking then, “Besides my love, you wouldn’t want to miss sledding now would you? It is your first time darling.”

Minerva’s eyes lit up then and she asked energetically, “Will sissy be joining us!”

Hecate ran a hand through blonde tresses and replied, “Yes Minerva. Ethel will be there. She’s flying in to meet us at the hill by Pentangle’s.” 

Minerva positioned herself then so that she was in Hecate’s lap and smiled at her blonde mother. “Oh it’s all so wonderful mums. Tell me again about the first time you both went sledding!”

Pippa smiled at Hecate as, for the fourth time that week, she recounted a story she and Hecate both knew by heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Also, Minerva is biologically theirs, this story is supposed to take place in the universe of Mildred's Middle Name is Trouble just so ya'll know!Leave comments telling me what you guys thought! To be in line with the guidelines for this winter fluff event though no mentions of Ethel and Mildred together though!


	14. Magic Christmas Sweaters(Hicsqueak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Mildred, Enid, and Esme Hallow we have some magical Christmas sweaters. Ms. Pentangle and Ms. Hardbroom happen upon them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hicsqueak

It was not that Mildred had thought this was a good idea. In fact, she’d thought the whole thing was a terrible idea, but in the end she did lots of things she thought were bad ideas. But Enid had asked, “What’s an ugly Christmas sweater party?”

Mildred had been so surprised she hadn’t even given it a second thought when she started planning the party. Felicity was wonderfully helpful in getting the word out to all the girls at school about time, place, and attire. It had not even occurred, when thinking about all the things that could possibly have gone wrong, that this might happen.

“You know how bad an idea this was?” Maud crosses her arms and huffs. Her sweater, red with continues falling snowflakes on a background of Cackles. 

Mildred rolls her eyes and glances down at her own sweater. A very realistic image of Cackle’s sits on her bright blue sweater. On the roof of the castle stands a miniature version of Ms. Hardbroom and Ms. Pentangle. On the ground in front of the castle stand the rest of the faculty all waving continuously. 

Enid, for her best efforts, is wearing a Christmas tree sweater, a very, very rough Christmas tree sweater. Felicity is wearing a bright pink sweater with different colored candy canes lighting up on her sweater. There are half the girls from school sitting in the basement of Cackle’s, passing around cups of hot chocolate and laughing about what everyone’s wearing. 

Mildred presses a hand to Maud’s shoulder and says, “Oh don’t worry. It’ll be fine.” 

Maud had looked at her and replied, “That’s what you say every time Millie.” 

Enid snorted then as Esmeralda Hallow’s sweater moved. On a black background two outlines of figures could be seen under a sprig of mistletoe, one pink and one black leaning together for a quick kiss. “Ewww,” Mildred said as she scrunched up her nose. 

Felicity laughed at the image and said, “I don’t know why you all make it such a big deal.” 

Esme smiled, eyes crinkling. “It is a big deal. Come on if Hardbroom ever found out she’d give us all detention for a month.” 

“If Ms. Hardbroom every found out what?” A sing-song voice asked suddenly from the darkness past the group of girls. Ms. Pentangle stepped out then, clad in a velvet pink dress, thicker than her usual attire. 

The girls all clamored to hide their sweaters as Mildred spoke. “Ms. Pentangle!” She ran forward to hug the blonde witch. Ms. Pentangle had hugged her back and smiled down at the young witch. 

“And what do we have here?” She asked, glancing down at Mildred’s sweater.

Mildred grinned and blushed profusely. “Oh that’s what we didn’t want Ms. Hardbroom to know about,” she’d replied quietly. 

Ms. Pentangle had taken in the entirety of her sweater and many of the other girls sweaters. A twinkle lit up her eye at the color of Felicity’s and she told Enid how she thought she’d put in quite the effort. Sybil Hallow, whose sweater consisted of a simple little snowy owl against a red background-drawn by Mildred- touched Ms. Pentangle’s heart. 

Then her eyes settled on Esme’s sweater and she stared a moment, trying to figure out what exactly the outline of color was supposed to be. Once she realized what was going on in the moving image her eyes went wide and she laughed a bit, “Oh how right you were Esmeralda Hallow. If Hecate ever saw that sweater she’d have your head.”

Another voice broke through then, one all the girls had feared coming, “And why would I have her head, Ms. Pentangle?” 

Ms. Pentangle jumped a bit as Ms. Hardbroom appeared behind her. She brought a hand to her chest and let out a small squeak. “Goodness Hecate, why must you be so good at startling me?”

At the comment and a small smile from Ms. Pentangle, Ms. Hardbroom’s face turned slightly red and she replied, “My apologies. I was simply wondering why half the girls at this Academy were in the basement.”

Ms. Pentangle had laughed, placed a hand against Ms. Hardbroom’s shoulder. “Oh do stop your worrying Hecate. The girls were simply having a holiday party.”

“Which just ended and we were all going to be on our way,” Mildred said the words abruptly, trying to usher everyone out of the basement. “Let’s go everyone,” she tried to whisper.

“Stop,” Ms. Hardbroom said, voice level. All the girls stopped and turned back towards a frightening Ms. Hardbroom and a smiling Ms. Pentangle. 

She glanced at all the girls’ sweaters then, raising an eyebrow at each as she went along. Her eyebrows shot up at Enid’s but she said nothing. She gave an approving nod towards Mildred’s work. One thing Mildred was impeccable at was art. Then, finally, her eyes reached Esme’s and it took her much less time than Ms. Pentangle to figure out the image. 

Esme smiled, tried to say, “It isn’t what it looks like!”

Ms. Hardbroom had raised her eyebrows, face reddening and replied, “Then please explain what it is supposed to be Esmeralda Hallow.”

Esme had glanced at the other girls, then at Ms. Hardbroom and Ms. Pentangle. “Okay,” she’d said slowly, “It’s exactly what it looks like Ms. Hardbroom.” 

At this point there was no way to defend herself, she was ready to receive any criticism for wearing the sweater. Instead, Ms. Hardbroom simply said, “Impeccable stitching work Esmeralda. You could all learn a thing from her work. Now you all have potions you should be studying up on if you wish to pass my class.” Ms. Hardbroom had stared them down as they all scattered to leave.

Mildred let a giggle slip out and Enid wiggled her eyebrows at Maud and whispered, “See! What did Millie tell you, no one got in trouble!” 

After the girls had all gone Pippa turned Hecate towards her. She glanced down at Hecate’s dark dress and skirt and waved a hand, suddenly the black top was replaced with a navy blue, almost black sweater. On the front an outline in black of Hecate stood under a sprig of mistletoe next to a figure outlined in dark pink. At Hecate’s feet was the outline of a cat in black and above them the outline of an owl in white. “I thought I’d take inspiration from all the girls.”

Hecate, eyes wide had stared down at the sweater, before shaking out her head. She moved her right hand then. The front of Pippa’s velvet dress now had the outline of Pentangle’s castle on it and in front of the school was two figures on broomsticks, one in light pink the other in black. Pippa glanced down at her dress and her head flew back up. She smiled brightly then, tears coming to her eyes. 

“Every time I think you can’t possibly out do me you do it again,” Pippa said.

Hecate had crossed her hands and said, “I simply thought if I were to be dressed up then you should also be.”

Pippa had glanced at Hecate’s sweater then and said, “You know I think we should make your sweater reality.” 

Hecate had raised her eyebrows as high as they would go and asked, “What?”

Suddenly a bit of mistletoe was above them and Pippa reached out, wrapping an arm around Hecate’s waist to pull them together. “If the girls can see surely you can Hecate,” Pippa had whispered. Without another word Pippa brought their lips together and was relieved when Hecate kissed her back. “Thank goodness,” Pippa sighed, as they pulled apart.

When she opened her eyes she found a still surprised Hecate staring back at her. Before she could say anything Hecate moved back in, arms coming up to Pippa’s face. Hecate’s nose bumped hers and she squeaked in surprise as Hecate brought their lips back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Lemme know what you think!


	15. Home(Meeting the Parents Part 2)(Hicsqueak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so catchup/free day allowed me to write like a couple more hundred words about Hecate and Pippa at the Pentangle estate. Keep an eye out for more of this head canon,I've even thought about putting this in the "Mildred's Middle Name is Trouble" series. Like this is how they get together and this is Pippa's family in the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hicsqueak Chapter 10 continuation

It still astounds Pippa, even though they’ve forerun the entire situation with a lengthy discussion, when Hecate presses dark lips to her own. And they kiss and kiss and kiss until Pippa’s mother walks back in and says, “You’ve got to be kidding me,” and promptly walks right back to the kitchen. 

Pippa laughs, can hear her father saying, “I told you to stay out of there dear.” Pippa moves a hand from Hecate’s waist to her shoulder, pushes back her hair and pulls her in for another kiss. The worry melts away from Hecate’s face. 

It is with the same trepidation as she’d had at the spelling bee that Pippa says the words, “I love you, Hiccup.” 

And it is with the same throaty swallow that Hecate responds, “I love you too, Pipsqueak.” 

“May we come in now?” Pippa’s fathers voice rings out, low and loud. Hecate jumps a bit and Pippa settles her with a hand against her shoulder. 

“Yes,” Pippa responds, standing with Hecate. 

Audrey and Peter walk in then, Peter’s face bright with a smile and Audrey rolling her eyes at the women. It is Peter who says, rather amused, “Darling, your lipstick.”

Hecate’s eyes go wide and Pippa moves her hand over their faces, to fix the makeup. “All better?”

Audrey shakes her head and says; “Now that took you both long enough. If all it took was somebody pointing out the obvious I woulda done it 30 years ago.” 

Pippa bites her tongue of all the things she wants to say and settles on, “Oh mother.” 

Audrey ushers the two women into a hug much the same way Peter had. Arms thrown around the women much taller than herself. “This is all well and wonderful,” Audrey says as she pulls away finally. “But I want you to know two things.” She turns to Hecate then and continues, “Leave my daughter again like you did all those years ago and there isn’t a place in the world where you can hide from me. And secondly, to the both of you, I want you to know I still expect a marriage and grandbabies out of all of this.” 

It is Pippa who says, “Mother, must you move us along so fast. Even if we were to get married I’ve explained to you that having children would be extremely hard with my work.” 

“You don’t want children,” Hecate says abruptly. 

Pippa turns to her and tilts her head. “I do want children, I just don’t think it’s possible with me running a school.” 

And Hecate had known that, but had never acknowledged it. She herself, through all her faults, had always dreamed of having children. Of a little girl running around Cackle’s scaring the daylights out of girls much older than herself, of a head of long dark brown-or blond- hair that whipped behind her as she ran. 

“Besides mum,” Pippa continues, “Hecate does not want children.” 

Hecate opens her mouth to agree, but instead says, “I do want children.” 

The fear she feels must read in her eyes because Pippa looks at her like a lost puppy for a moment and replies, “Well why didn’t you just tell me. If you want to have children in the future it will be much easier between the two of us rather than myself alone.” 

Audrey claps her hands together as Pippa places a chaste kiss to Hecate’s cheek. “Now that everything is settled, why don’t I show you girls to your room,” Peter elbows her and she huffs out, “Oh fine, rooms, with an s. Excuse me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and leave comments because they make my day! If you read the summary tell me what you think about that idea, unless you didn't' read the Mildred's Middle Name is Trouble series of mine then never mind!


	16. Snow Fight(Mumbroom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t have anything written for today and so I wrote this little tiny snapshot of my image of Mildred accidentally hitting Ms. Hardbroom in a snowball fight(based on the scene in Maleficent with the mud)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hecate/Julie -kinda-

It’s insane is what it is, absolutely insane. The weather outside is absolutely dreadful and no ones really ready for winter, but Mildred has declared war and Ethel wasn’t about to back down. 

Saturday morning had come around the third years were all wearing as much winter gear as they could and were standing on opposing sides of the grass, like they were gearing up for a game of Witch Ball. 

Around 7 kids on each side, Felicity stood in the middle as referee, to make sure no one did anything to crazy. Ethel and Mildred had both asked her to be on their teams and she’d been unable to choose so referee had fallen to her.

The winter snow was still coming down, hard and the girls started pelting each other with snowballs, harmless fun. Ms. Hardbroom was watching from afar, making sure no one was injured. The war continued and continued and suddenly Mildred heated up a nice big snowball and shot it at Ethel’s head, and it was going to hit Ethel. Then, at the last moment, Ethel saw the offending object and directed it away from herself.

It had never occurred to her that Ms. Hardbroom might kill her, be able to kill her, until that moment. Her eyes shot wide and her nostrils flared as snow collided with her cheek. 

Everyone stopped then. Ethel sputtered our, “It was all Mildred’s fault Ms. Hardbroom!”

Mildred had turned offended at the remark and replied, “No it wasn’t it was Ethel who redirected the snowball!”

It was Enid Nightshade who dared laugh at the water dripping down Ms. Hardbroom’s face. So it was Enid, in turn, who ended up covered in a pile of snow. 

The girls all laughed as Enid shot up out of the snow pile and said “Oye who did that?” She was ready to fight, until Felicity pointed to Ms. Hardbroom and Enid shook her head as if to say, “Even I’m not that stupid.”

The girls continued for a while, teams dissolved, and there was no real winner. Later that night, after all the girls had gone to bed, Ms. Hardbroom dat down at her mirror and called a familiar number.

“HB!” Julie exclaimed as the mirror call went through. 

Hecate let a small smile gaze her lips at the sight of the other woman, hair a mess and pj’s on.

“Good evening Julie,” she responded.

They talked about small things for a while as they always did. Until Julie broached the subject of Mildred.

“Oh Mildred is doing well. Today she decided to throw a snowball at me though which I did not find all right,” Hecate said the words disdainfully.

Julie raised an eyebrow, “you tell that girl she better do no such thing again!”

“It was an accident Julie. And I covered Enid Nightshade in a pile of snow for laughing at me to teach them all a lesson.”

Julie laughed at that, threw her head back and tears sprung to her eyes. After a moment she’s calmed and said, “When you say things like that I could just kiss you.”

Hecate raised one eyebrow and pulled at her stopwatch then. “I would find that an acceptable response.”

Julie smiles, brightly then much the same way Mildred smiled. “I can’t wait till you can come visit, you and Millie both.”

“You could always come to Cackle’s,” HB said flatly.

Julie rolled her eyes, “You know I can’t do that. I’m not a witch.”

Hecate, lips pulling up in a small smile, said, “Well then I’ll just have to come visit you next weekend won’t I?”

“Till then?” Julie responded.

“Till then,” Hecate said back.

“Goodbye Love,” Julie said, smiling still.

“Goodbye, Julie,” Hecate said as she hung up the mirror call and waited for the next weekend to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Leave comments below!


	17. Snowed In(Hicsqueak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should all know at this point I'm unprepared for the rest of the days except like two. So these are gonna be some messy one shots ya'll. So here's what happens when Ethel and Mildred cause trouble and Hecate visits her love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hicsqueak

Ethel crossed her arms and shook her head. “I. Will. Not.” She bit each word out, directing them in Mildred’s general direction.

Mildred rolled her eyes and sighed. “We’ve been stuck inside for two weeks now. Do you want to spend two more weeks stuck indoors with me?” Ethel turned her eyes back towards Mildred, away from the window. She almost said something but shook her head at the last moment. So Mildred countered, “Do you want to spend two more weeks stuck with Enid?”

Ethel’s blond ponytail had flipped suddenly at that, eyes widening similar to the way Ms. Hardbroom’s always did. “Oh fine,” Ethel sighed. “But if I find out you told anyone I did this I’ll turn you back into a toad.” 

“I won’t tell anyone!” Mildred practically squealed. 

A spell to quell the weather was strictly forbidden, for it could have severe side effects in other locations because the weather had to go somewhere. This reason, and this reason alone, was why most students didn’t even know how to do the spell, but Ethel was not ‘most students’. 

The next day the weather had been quelled and Mildred was ecstatic. Ms. Hardbroom took notice of the weather and of Mildred’s demeanor. She had questions, none of which she voiced. The girls were outside finally and the restlessness that had permeated the castle was gone. 

Two nights later, after the snow had stopped, HB went to mirror Pippa, as they did twice a week. Pippa answered, wrapped in a large, pink, and fluffy blanket. Her breath fogged around her and Hecate eyes widened, lips tightened. “What on earth, Pipsqueak,” Hecate whispered. 

“Oh it’s just the weather. We’ve been snowed in for weeks and it got worse the past two days,” Pippa chattered helplessly. 

Hecate’s face was covered in worry, “And a warming spell hasn’t worked?” 

“Unfortunately not,” Pippa sighed, pulling the blanket around herself.

“Then I’m afraid I know the problem?” Hecate had responded. 

Pippa, still shivering, had looked at her confused and responded, “How on earth could you possibly know what’s going on here at Pentangle’s.”

Hecate, eyebrows raised, had all but rolled her eyes at Pippa. “It hasn’t snowed here in two days. I fear that my students most likely are responsible for this occurrence.”

Pippa, head tilted, blanket around her shoulders, replied, “You mean a weather spell? I thought those were forbidden at Cackles.” 

She said the words and they reminded Hecate of the differences between Cackles and Pentangles academy. Where her rules were strict Pippa’s were lax, and yet it was Hecate’s students who seemed to always do things against the rules rather than Pippa’s. “And yet,” Hecate responded, “my students seem to do many things that are forbidden.” 

“Yes it seems to be that way doesn’t it?” Pippa sighed. “And now I just can’t seem to get warm, but the weather will pass eventually.”

She said it with such carelessness that Hecate’s brow furrowed at how unworried Pippa seemed to be. “Are you sure that you’re all right Pippa?” Hecate let worry weave its way into her voice.

Pippa smiled and said, “Well I can’t say I wouldn’t be better with you here, but I shall survive I guess.” 

With that Hecate made a split decision on that Friday night. Cackles could do without her for one weekend. She cut off the mirror call abruptly and transferred a couple times, her power cursing her for doing such a thing, ending up in the entrance to Pentangle’s. 

She wrapped her thick winter robes tighter around herself; she had not been prepared for just how cold it was. As she took a step forward, her energy drained already from transferring so far, an arm went around her waist and suddenly Pippa was beside her. 

Her eyes met Pippa’s and she saw fear in them. “I wasn’t sure why you’d ended the call so abruptly. I had two theories. I’m rather happy to say the other one isn’t true.”

“I hadn’t meant to make you think I was running away,” Hecate responded, voice raspy from the cold air in her lungs. 

Pippa smiled, laughed at Hecate, “Well was I supposed to assume that you were going to do something equally as stupid.”

Pippa transferred them to her quarters as Hecate leaned in to her. “How was this stupid?” Hecate responded as Pippa used magic at the fire to make it larger and warmer. 

Pippa’s eyes twinkled as she said, “Oh Hiccup. You didn’t have to come here just because I was cold.”

“I wanted to make sure you were all right,” Hecate whispered, teeth gritting together in the chill of the air. 

Pippa pulled Hecate down onto her couch, wrapping them both in her blanket. “No one can ever say that you aren’t romantic my darling,” Pippa breathed. 

“My students will be thinking nothing of any of that once I’ve gotten back to Cackles,” Hecate said threateningly. 

Pippa laughed, pressed herself tighter against Hecate. “That is all good and well, but I don’t think you came here to talk about your students.”

“I did not,” she responded. 

Pippa moved her hand then over Hecate’s head and her hair fell around her shoulder. “I love you darling,” Pippa whispered, hands tangling in Hecate’s hair. She pulled the other witch into a kiss and led them off the couch towards her bed.

“I love you too, Pipsqueak,” Hecate breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know how y'all are feeling about all these one shots.  
> IF there's one you want a second part(or third part) to lemme know! Hope you all enjoyed!


	18. The Star of The Sky(Starbroom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is a day late but like oh well. Stars is the prompt and I just kept thinking of Dimity so here's a cute little one shot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight StarBroom

Years ago, long before she’d been the physical education teacher at Cackles, she’d been the best flyer in Western Europe. They’d called her The Star of The Sky. Now she’s here, years later, listening to Hecate Hardbroom of all people tell her how flying is all about precision, which she lacks. 

“You know a lot about a lot of things HB but I know flying,” Dimity threw back at Hecate.

Hecate breathed out, rolled her eyes dramatically as she usually did, and said, “I imagine you truly feel that way Dimity, but flying is not to be taken so lightly.”

Dimity, eyes blazing, stood then from her seat in the teacher’s lounge and said, “Do you think that I don’t take flying seriously? Flying is everything to me.”

Hecate did nothing then but stare and Dimity did not back down, did not drop her eyes either. They stayed there a moment before Hecate said, “I do believe you take flying seriously. I am merely suggesting that flying is more about precision than about feelings.”

Dimity’s eyes were fueled with fire but she said nothing, did nothing. She simply turned and stormed out of the teacher’s workroom. Hecate was left to look around the empty room and wonder what had happened.

Later that night, long after all the girls had gone to bed and the teachers had all retired to their respective rooms, except for Algernon and Gwen who retired to a singular room, Hecate went looking for Dimity. The younger teacher had disappeared earlier that afternoon and had not reappeared since. Hecate looked all over the castle and could not find the flying teacher.

Finally, after much looking, Hecate went to the roof to look out over the grounds. When she appeared from her transference spell she stood a few yards away from Dimity on the roof. “Dimity,” Hecate whispered, voice surprised.

Dimity turned, face flat, and looked at her like she had been waiting for her. The two witches stood there for a few moments just staring at each other. Finally Dimity looked up at the sky, “They used to call me The Star of The Sky HB. You every wonder why?”

Hecate, who did not know much of Dimity’s early life, shook her head, slowly. “I do not.” 

Dimity sighed, pressed her hands against the stone of the castle in front of her. “They called me that because of the way I flew. I’m not the greatest witch HB, but man could I fly. I used to fly so high and so fast I looked like a shooting star. SO they called me The Star of The Sky.”

Hecate, who did not know how to deal with any of this, took a few steps towards Dimity so that they were only feet apart. She asked, “Why do you not fly such that way anymore?” She said the question as if she didn’t already know the answer. She was giving Dimity the chance to say what she needed to say.

Dimity laughed, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. “I’d still be flying that way if I could, but I messed myself up. I was careless once, just once. But I’ve never recovered from that and I know what you’re going to say HB. I should have been more careful, that flying takes precision, but I wasn’t thinking about nay of that then. I was just thinking about how much I loved the stars.”

“I don’t think any of that was your faults, accidents happen Dimity.” Hecate said the words quietly, placed a hand on Dimity’s shoulder.

“I love the stars HB,” Dimity replied, turned herself into Hecate and looked down then at the other witch.

Hecate’s eyes went wide. She stared a moment as Dimity looked at her. She turned her hand then, two broomsticks appearing in it. “Well why don’t we see the stars?” Hecate asked then.

Dimity laughed, shaking her head. She placed a hand against Hecate’s elbow and reached her lips up to pressed them to Hecate’s cheek. “Oh if people could see you now HB.”

Hecate, eyebrow raised, responded, “Do you wish to fly with me or not? Because at this rate you might make me change my mind.” 

Dimity smiled at Hecate then who smiled back down at her. She took one of the brooms then and raced off, still laughing. "Catch me if you can HB!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what ya'll think in the comments! Enjoy!


	19. I Do Not Sing(Hackle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so again this is sort of late but like I'm doing my best to catch up on sleep. Is all good though I'm catching up on writing and sleep now. Enjoy this chapter that is very loosely related to singing and actually doesn't even feature any actual singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hackle

“I do not sing,” Hecate said slowly. She looked into the mirror then, watching Ada who stood behind her, brushing out Hecate’s hair. 

Ada, who had been prepared for this, replied, “Hecate dear. I was not asking you to sing. I was telling you what is going to happen tomorrow evening.” 

Hecate turned then, placed her hand on Ada’s wrist to stop her movements. “Please don’t make me,” she said. 

Ada gave her a look, which suggested that if Hecate really thought that she could get out of this then she didn’t know Ada very well. Hecate sighed, closed her eyes in acceptance of her fate. Ada summoned another stool then and sat down with Hecate facing her. “I cannot force you, but I must request as both Headmistress and your friend that you do this.”

Hecate smiled small and quirked an eyebrow at Ada. “Friends?” She asked simply. 

Ada moved her free hand to Hecate’s faced and brushed her fingers against a sharp cheek. “Dear, I already proposed the idea of marriage to you. You said no.”

Hecate sighed, leaned into Ada’s hand. “It would simply complicate things far beyond how complicated they need to be,” Hecate responded. 

Hecate transferred them then, from the stools to the couch. She moved to rest her back against Ada’s front. Ada smiled, ran a hand through Hecate’s hair and replied, finally, “Things are already more complicated than you would wish them dear. A ring will change nothing.”

“A ring?” Hecate asked, eyes lulling shut at Ada’s movements. She said the question so quietly, so unsure, as if it was a wonder at all that Ada wished to marry her, that anyone wanted to marry her. 

“Oh dear, of course. Did I never say that? Of course I wish to put a ring on your finger just as I wish to marry you. I’ll spend as long as I have to convincing you that it’s true.” Ada breathed the words out, let them wash over Hecate like a warm bath, quelling her fears and relieving her spirit. 

It was not often that Ada said things she deemed unnecessary to say, and it was not often that Hecate had nothing to say in response to what Ada would say. Yet here they sat, with the knowledge of Ada’s proposal weighting against their conversation. Hecate did not speak, could not speak. She felt her chest constrict and wished the unease of the situation would disappear. 

A knock on the door happened then, broke her out of her own thoughts. She transferred then, without the thought that this wasn’t even her room. She opened the door to find Felicity Foxglove staring wide-eyed up at her. “Yes?” She asked sharply.

Felicity gulped and the quiet between her and Ms. Hardbroom made for the sound to be quite audible. “I was looking for Ms. Cackle,” the girl stuttered.

Ms. Cackle stood then, made her way over to Felicity and Ms. Hardbroom. “How can I help you?” She asked the question, smile on her face.

Felicity twisted one of her braids and spoke, rather quickly, “She didn’t mean to do it! Mildred was just practicing the spell from one of our books for class and she accidently turned Enid into a black cat, but we aren’t sure which one is Enid, because all the cats are black. Well all the cats except Tabby. Anyway I thought maybe you could change Enid back, but I don’t want Mildred to get in trouble!” 

Hecate rolled her eyes, glanced down at the girl, and replied, “Mildred Hubble, I should have known.” She turned to Ada then, rested the tips of her fingers against a pink clad elbow. “I will tend to this. Go to Mildred Felicity and I will come in a moment.”

“Yes Ms. Hardbroom!” With the words flying out of her mouth and her pigtails flying behind her Felicity flew back towards the girls’ rooms. 

Hecate turned then to face Ada, placed her hand against the fluffy pink material of Ada’s sweater. She leaned forward, pressed her red lips to chapped pink ones. As she pulled away, hair slipping around her shoulders, she said, “I must think on your proposition, but if I were you I would purchase a ring.” 

As Hecate walked out of the room Ada laughed and whispered, “What makes you think I haven’t already got one?” 

Hecate stopped then, hand on the door before shaking her head and, not even turning, said, "So about the singing?"

"I'm asking you as your future wife, Hecate. Please sing, if not for Ms. Bat for me," Ada breathed the words out slowly.

Hecate, not missing a beat, replied, "Only for you Ada."

Then the darker haired witch straightened her back and stalked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you guys thought! Also, cause I never write Hackle know this is kind of a weird thing for me but I enjoyed writing it and hope you guys enjoyed reading it!


	20. Fireside(Hicsqueak Gwen/Algernon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter prompt is out of order and I know and I'm sorry because I didn't want to do that, but here we are. I'm in the process of working on Holiday Spirits. I've got two pieces for that in the works so at some point you'll get two in one day! Anyways, heres fireside confessions! Ms. Bat and Mildred heavily featured and then Pippa and Hecate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hicsqueak and Gwen/Algernon

Mildred never sees it coming. Ms. Bat isn’t the type for many words, except when she’s irritated or upset, and she isn’t either of those two things at this moment. Mildred tilts her head a bit, presses her hands firmly against her chair and watches Ms. Bat shut the door. “Did I do something wrong?” Mildred chokes the question out.

Her first year has been moment after moment of Mildred doing something wrong and her second year had also somehow been mishap after mishap. Yet, here she is at the beginning of her third year waiting to be scolded. Ms. Bat simply laughs and says, “Oh Mildred I just wanted to thank you is all.”

Mildred raises an eyebrow. “Thank me?” She asked incredulously. 

Ms. Bat smiled at her. “You brought Algernon back to me after all these years. I can never thank you enough for that and I apologize for not doing this earlier. You seem to have a way with bringing loved ones back together.” She ended with a wink and Mildred was incredibly confused about the whole thing. 

Mildred raised her hand eliciting another laugh out of Ms. Bat. She realized a second to late that she wasn’t in class and she needn’t raise her hand. “Ms. Bat, what do you mean?”

A twinkle lit up in Ms. Bat’s eye. “Oh you haven’t even got a clue what you’ve done have you Mildred?” Mildred simply shook her head. “Oh Mildred Hubble you brought Algernon back to me and you brought Ms. Pentangle back to Ms. Hardbroom. You also brought Ms. Cackle back to us all on multiple occasions.” 

Mildred blushed and shook her head. “I just don’t see why everyone has to go away all the time. We should be with the ones we loved, no matter what.” 

Ms. Bat rested a hand against Mildred’s shoulder and shook her head. “You are very right Mildred Hubble, but not everyone is as good at seeing who loves who and who belongs with who.” 

“I just hate seeing people so sad,” Mildred sighed. 

Ms. Bat searched Mildred’s face. “Do you think anyone is still sad? Even after all the people you’ve brought back together?”

Mildred bit her lip. “I don’t really know if I can say,” she whispered, glancing cautiously around the room. 

Ms. Bat zipped her lips. “Anything you say here is not going to leave this room.”

Mildred blinked at her and thought on this a moment. “I think Ms. Hardbroom and Ms. Pentangle are still sad, even though I brought them back together.”

Ms. Bat raised an eyebrow and took a breath. “And why do you think that is?” She asked. 

Mildred looked up at Ms. Bat finally and whispered, as if still afraid Ms. Hardbroom might overhear them, “I think they’re friends again, but I don’t think they want to be friends. I think they’re in love Ms. Bat. Like super in love.”

Ms. Bat held back a laugh at what she also knew to be true. She’d seen such things herself. She ushered for Mildred to stand and said, “You’ve done your brunt of the work getting those two back together. Why don’t you let me handle the rest?”

Mildred smiled, brightly, and let Ms. Bat usher her out the door of the classroom. “Thanks for everything Ms. Bat,” the girl said, running off to find her friends.

Ms. Bat shook her head and sang out, “Don’t mention it,” just loud enough for Mildred to hear her. 

Later that day Ms. Bat made her way into the teacher’s lounge looking for Hecate. She spotted the woman sitting close to the fireplace, away from Dimity snoozing on the couch. She stalked over to Hecate, grabbed her elbow and transferred them without a word. They reappeared in her classroom, which was empty and locked. 

“What in the name of the Witch’s Code has gotten into you?” Hecate asked rather harshly.

Ms. Bat motioned for Hecate to have a seat but the darker haired witch shook her head. Ms. Bat said, “Have it your way then. I need you to get your relationship with Pippa together. For the sake of yourself, Ms. Pentangle, and a very frazzled Mildred Hubble.” 

Ms. Hardbroom took a seat then, knuckles white from gripping tight to the desk in front of her. “I haven’t got the slightest inkling to what you’re talking about.” She tried to put on an air of confusion and nonchalant, she failed. 

Ms. Bat rolled her eyes. “Oh don’t play dumb with me Hecate. I know love when I see it. Now Mildred Hubble just wants everyone to be happy and she can see that you aren’t. So go get your woman so Mildred Hubble can have some peace and I can get some rest without worrying about all of you!” 

With that Ms. Bat transferred her back to the teacher's lounge. A moment later a very bewildered Pippa sat in the chair across from her and Dimity disappeared from the couch. Pippa glanced around her, “Hecate you know I hate when other people transfer me.” 

Hecate’s eyes went wide, “I did no such thing!”

Pippa tilted her head and replied, “Well it wasn’t me. I just touched down on the ground when suddenly I went from being outside the castle to being in this chair.”

Hecate sighed, “Ms. Bat. I should have known.” 

Pippa let the warmth of the fire wash over her and raised an eyebrow. “What does that mean?” She asked innocently.

Hecate did not know how to respond, she pressed her hands firmly into her dress and thought on how to reply. The truth she imagined would suffice. “Ms. Bat presumed to tell me that I must fix my relationship with you for the betterment of both of us and a very stressed and unsettled Mildred Hubble.” 

Pippa tilted her head and thought on that a moment. “But our relationship is doing just fine. And why should Mildred be stressed about us anyway?”

Hecate relaxed a bit at that and summoned tea for the two of them. She handed the cup to Pippa. She took a sip of her own and set it down on the table between them. “Apparently Mildred Hubble thinks we’ve yet to confess our love to each other,” Hecate said, with an air of exasperation. 

At that moment Pippa dropped her tea, the cup shattering on impact with the ground. Hecate’s head snapped up at the sound and glanced from the cup to a rather blushing Pippa. She reached and touched a hand to Pippa’s wrist. “Is everything all right, Pipsqueak?” 

Pippa took a deep breath, face still very pink. “Do you think Mildred is wrong?” 

She searched Hecate’s face for a reaction and Hecate did not have any kind of sufficient response. “It isn’t a question of what I think, but rather what I want. I don’t know what to think, Pippa.”

Pippa placed her free hand atop Hecate’s cheek, watched the way the light from the fire flickered across her face. “And what do you want Hiccup?”

Hecate swallowed and spoke slowly, voice like molasses, “I want her to be right.”

Pippa did not hesitate even a moment as she brought their lips together. She pulled back after a long, slow kiss, breathing heavy. She opened her eyes slowly to find Hecate looking at her wide-eyed. “I’m trying to confess my love to you here Hiccup. I’m saying I love you and I have for quite some time.” 

Hecate reached out then, placed a free hand against Pippa's on her cheek. She breathed strangely, as if it kept catching in her throat and said, “I find that I also might love you too, Pipsqueak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you guys thought! Hope you enjoyed this!


	21. Winter Solstice Ball(Hicsqueak Dimity/Dorothea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I already wrote a party one but here is a different one that takes place after the first one(Chapter 4). There's a party and all the academies are there and it isn't taking place at Pentangle's or at Cackle's. The prompt was Yule/Winter Solstice.I know it says the 22nd but I posted this on the 21st my time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hicsqueak and Dorothea/Dimity  
> Dorothea is my OC and if you love her as much as I love her let me know. If you want to know what she looks like she's half Indian, half white and she's super short, like 5'0 flat. She's 44 and very curvy and has hair quite long and curly but much lighter than Hecate's.

Dimity Drill loved parties, absolutely, positively adored them. Much the same way she adored flying. And tonight was going to be the biggest party of the year, the Winter Solstice Ball. She was waiting anxiously close to the entrance to the ball for a certain set of women to walk through. Cackle’s Academy had arrived all together 20 minutes ago, and, as expected, Pentangle’s was later than they should have been. 

Hecate, who stood no less than a yard away from Dimity, was twisting her hands nervously. Dimity could understand that feeling, that overwhelming nervousness. “They’ll be here,” she whispered to Hecate. 

Hecate breathed out, rolled her eyes at Dimity. “I know that Pentangle’s will be here. I am just unsure of if I am presentable for Ms. Pentangle.” 

Dimity laughed and replied, “You know you can call her Pippa in front of me. We’re both adults here HB. Plus, I’m sure she’ll find your attire just fine.”

Dimity glanced then at Hecate, who was worrying her dress with her hands. The long silver fabric covering her from collarbone to ankle with a slit that reached mid thigh. Her hair was down around her shoulders in loose curls. Hecate must have glanced over then at Dimity and seen the worry in her face because she then said, “You look lovely too Dimity. Ms. Ward is a lovely woman. “

Dimity smiled, glanced down at her own black suit and pulled at her bowtie to straighten it. Just then, as Dimity went to answer, Pentangle’s walked through the door. It was no surprise then that as people always did everyone stared at them. Why shouldn’t they? 

The chanting Mistress, Mrs. Alex Steven-Rogers, was in a beautiful deep red dress on the arm of her wife the potion Mistress, Mrs. Lila Steven-Rogers in a navy three-piece suit. The art teacher Mrs. Ray and her husband the spell science teacher looking like they came right out of some weird fairytale in a white dress and suit. Pippa, the head of it all, wore a gold dress that was just low enough in the front and the back to be slightly scandalous, but to still leave something to the imagination. Hecate’s mouth dropped open. 

Then there was Dorothea Ward, who Dimity could not take her eyes off of once she caught sight of her. A bright green dress that clung to all the right places, she was beautiful. Her long hair pinned up loosely on top of her head was mesmerizing. Most of Pentangle’s dispersed, but Dorothea and Pippa made their way over to Hecate and Dimity. 

Once the four witches stood in front of each other, a sly smile on Dorothea’s face, the exchanged greetings.

“Missed me darling?” Dorothea whispered into Dimity’s ear, pulling her into a hug.

Dimity laughed, breathed in finally, and replied, “You have absolutely no idea what you do to me.”

Dorothea raised an eyebrow, “Oh I don’t know what I do to you do I?” With a seductive wink Dorothea closed the distance so their lips were mere centimeters from each other. Dimity rolled her eyes and put her arms around Dorothea’s neck, pulling the shorter witch up into a kiss. 

After a moment they pulled away to find Pippa and Hecate staring at each other not really saying anything. “Hey HB,” Dimity said then. “You might want to shut that mouth of yours or you’re going to start catching flies with that thing.” 

Dorothea laughed, at five feet tall she stood far below the other three witches, even in heels but it gave her a pretty good view of everything right now. “Pippa darling, use your words please.” And with that said Dorothea led Dimity away from the two witches.

Back over by the entrance Hecate and Pippa stood a tiny bit apart. “You really should close your mouth,” Pippa muttered, smiling at Hecate.

“You look,” Hecate, stuttered out, “golden.” A phrase much similar to one spoken about her attire earlier in their new found relationship, but yet somehow holding so much more. 

Pippa smiled then, face glowing, and said, “Well gold goes great with silver doesn’t it?” After a moment of silence the two witches spoke at once.

“Do you wish to dance?”

“Lovely, you look incredibly lovely.” 

Hecate blushed and Pippa laughed. “Oh darling,” Pippa said. “You look absolutely incredible in that dress.” Leaning in then so her lips were a breath away from Hecate’s ear she continued, “But I can’t wait to see how you look out of it.”

If Hecate had been at all flustered before now she was mortified, frozen. Pippa continued then “You know I’ve been here almost ten minutes now and you’ve yet to kiss me.” Hecate glanced around the full room then, unsure of how to say she couldn’t here.

She needn’t say anything though as Pippa placed a hand on her elbow and transferred them away to a private balcony. “Much better,” Hecate breathed out, shoulders relaxing. 

Pippa raised an eyebrow then, moved her arms to slide up around Hecate’s neck, under her hair. “So?” She asked Hecate.

Hecate did not hesitate then, moved her lips to press against glossy pink ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know yalls thoughts and hope you enjoyed!


	22. Spa Day(Mumbroom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So prompt number 21 or 22 or whatever was Hot Tub and I struggled so much with this prompt. I just didn't know what to write, so if this sucks I am so sorry. Anyway, Mildred takes all the women in her life to the spa. Hecate is so freaking against coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hecate/Julie and Pippa being the absolutely gayest witch ever with everyone though

“Absolutely not!” Hecate was adamantly shaking her head over and over again, arms crossed down by her waist.

“No?” Dimity countered, attempting to gauge how much the other witch could be swayed. Dimity, for all that she was, could not convince the woman she thought of as one of her closest friends to do this.

In the end it was Julie Hubble who convinced Hecate, with a tilt of her head and a stern look. “Hecate Hardbroom. Are you going to tell Mildred no?”

Hecate, arms still crossed, had stared Julie down. She had murmured, “I’ve told her no on multiple occasions Julie. What is to stop me now?”

Julie raised an eyebrow at Hecate’s expression. “Really?” She asked the question crossing her arms over her chest.

Pippa appeared then; transferring most likely from the broom shed. Her arms were opened wide in order to hug whoever would allow her to hug them. It was Julie who returned the first hug and Dimity quickly after.

A much reluctant, but still somehow wonderfully sweet, hug came from Hecate. After releasing Hecate from the hug Pippa clapped her hands together finally. “So? Spa time!”

Julie laughed at the blonde witch, rolled her eyes at how utterly peppy she always seemed to be. Julie pulled Hecate towards her then, a light grasp on her wrist. “We’ll be heading out once this one accepts her fate.”

Hecate, flustered at the pull of Julie’s hand stuttered, “I- well-it’s just-well...”

Julie places a firm kiss then to Hecate’s cheek, which caused the witch to blush something awful. “Now that that’s settled we can head out. Let me grab Mildred now she wondered off into the woods a while ago.”

As Julie headed off the castle grounds to the woods Dimity turned to Hecate. “I’m going to get her to teach me how to do that,” Dimity said.

Pippa laughed, voice light and airy. “Oh darling having Hecate wrapped around your finger is something learned from experience. It cannot be taught.”

“What in the name of the Great Wizard are you two babbling about?” Hecate demanded to know instantly.

Pippa and Dimity fell into a fit of giggles at that, bodies falling into each other and Pippa in tears. As Julie came back chasing after a stumbling Mildred her eyes went a bit wide. Mildred didn’t seem to care as she threw her arms around Ms. Pentangle. “Ms. Pentangle! You came!”

Pippa, through fits of laughter, choked out, “Well of course darling you did invite me to a spa with a hot tub. Who could possibly turn down an invitation like that from you, especially n this weather?” ” She cut her eyes to Hecate who was still glaring, arms crossed.

Julie spoke then, “what on earth happened to you two?” She motioned her hands towards Dimity and Pippa.

Hecate, who was being given a rather strange hug by Mildred, seethed out, “I would like to be informed of this as well.”

Dimity tried to sound serious when she turned to Mildred and said, “Mildred go get your broom. We’ll be there in a second to grab ours as well.”

As Mildred gave them all a smile and a goodbye Pippa turned to Julie and said, “We were discussing how it takes a certain amount of experience in wrapping Hecate Hardbroom around one’s finger.”

It was not until Dimity was snorting and Julie was going wide eyed that Pippa or Hecate realized what the blonde witch had just said. 

“Pippa Pentangle! I cannot believe you would say such things!” Her face beet red and her arms uncrossed, hands tingling with magic. 

Julie stepped forward then, a smile tugging at her lips. “Oh hush darling. You know it's true, I’m more ways than one.” Julie pulled Hecate into a kiss then, Hecate’s shoulders relaxing a bit.

The four witches made their way over to Mildred at Cackle’s broom-shed in order to grab their brooms for flying to the witch spa. Julie, hand gripping Hecate’s elbow and Pippa, arm tossed around Dimity’s shoulder.

Julie looked at them all then and said, “So about this spa?”

“Oye I forgot you aren’t a witch Julie. Sorry bout that. It’s like a normal spa I imagine, except with fairies everywhere and witches and a hot tub in a hollowed our tree.” Dimity listed the things off as she placed a hand against Pippa’s waist and looked up suddenly.

Julie cocked an eyebrow and looked at Hecate for conformation. Hecate shook her head once and Julie said, “Well then I’ll let you know that’s absolutely nothing like a normal spa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was a mess and I'm sorry for that. Anyway enjoy! Lemme know your thoughts.


	23. It’s tradition(Hackle Dimity/Julie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is also a day late sorry. I’m a day behind on this. Anyway a little one shot on tradition. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hackle & Julie/Dimity

“It’s tradition Hecate and I know you do love tradition,” Ada said the words just above a whisper.

Dimity held back a laugh, watched Hecate battle with herself. On one hand the witch absolutely detested the idea of attending this conference on behalf of the Great Wizard. On the other hand tradition was important... Also, Ada had asked her and she could scarcely say no to Ada.

Arm looped around Julie’s waist Dimity finally broke. “You gonna sit there and pretend you can tell Ada no? I mean it is tradition.”

Julie laughed at Hecate and Dimity then, pressing her head into Dimity’s shoulder. “You two will be the death of me I can tell you that.”

Dimity pressed a firm kiss to Julie’s cheek, watched the way the blondes cheeks flared up. “You are so lucky you’re cute.” 

Ada turned to look at the two women, raised an eyebrow at Dimity who threw up one of her hands in defense. Julie just smiled and said, “Aye, don’t give me that look. I didn’t do anything. Look over there at your wife.”

Ada turned then to look at Hecate on instinct. Hecate rolled her eyes and said, “I am no one’s wife, Ms. Hubble.”

Julie rolled her eyes at that and replied, “I told you to call me Julie, HB. And marry that woman already. What am I supposed to call two women who’ve been together longer than Millie’s been alive.”

Ada smiled,pulled at Hecate’s arm. “She’s absolutely right darling. So when will you be asking me to marry you?”

Hecate let herself be pulled into Ada, rested her head against the older woman’s chest. “Who said I was going to ask you. Why shouldn’t you ask me?”Hecate sighed then. 

Dimity rolled her eyes and Julie laughed. Adas eyes twinkled as she ran her hands through Hecate hair. “You can be quite difficult and vexing when you wish to be.” After a moment of silence Ada continued, “Well then if I’m to ask you then I’m going to already call you my wife and as your wife I must request you attend this conference with me.”

“With you as your wife?” Hecate asked quietly.

Ada laughed and said, “Of course darling.” 

Dimity mimicked Hecate then, repeating what she’d said. Julie slapped Dimity's arm, told her not to be so childish, but Ada was laughing harder now and Hecate was smiling and saying, “I will attend the conference, as long as it’s on your arm Ada.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know your thoughts and I’m working on the rest of the days which will maybe be on time


	24. Steep slope(Hicsqueak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay what is going on I’m so behind on these but I love writing little short one shots so whatever. Here’s day 24: skiing! Hecate hates skiing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hicsqueak

Hands pressed firmly against her hips, she looked down the hill. It would help no one to admit that she was absolutely terrified right now. Even with Pippa’s hands against her waist she was absolutely mortified. 

“Come on Hiccup. If anything goes wrong you know I’ve got you.” Pippa whispered the words close to her ear. She took a steadying breath, tried to calm her nerves. It did not help. 

The wind whipped at her hair, her breath fogging in the air. “Calling me that is not helping to quell my nerves.” She breathed out the words, tried to straighten her spine a bit. The cold nipped at her fingertips pressing into metal poles. 

Pippa laughed and it reverberated through both of them. Pippa wrapped her hands tighter around Hecate’s waist and pulled them together. She pressed a small kiss behind her ear and whispered, “Well I know what will calm your nerves but I’m afraid we can’t do that here.”

“You could drive a witch mad.” Hecate muttered, face beet red from embarrassment. It seemed Pippa was always finding some way to purposefully embarrass her. 

“I’m already doing that silly.” Pippa practically giggled as she spoke. 

It was the giggle that caused her to accidentally lurch forward a bit and in turn slip down the hill. As she screamed Pippa’s name the blonde witch yelled back, “I’ll meet you at the bottom darling!” Then, a moment later, Pippa was following in her path down a Quite terrifying and all together unfun slope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me thoughts and check out other chapters!


	25. The Mistress of the Woods(Hicsqueak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay obviously I'm even more behind than I meant to be, sorry. Anyway, day 25 prompt Winter Myths/Legends, here's a story with Mildred and Hecate and Pippa at the center of it. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hicsqueak

Mildred was firm in her belief that none of it was real. At 12 years old how could she trust such a thing as a myth? But she’d believed the castle was a myth no less than two years ago and here she sat, in her room at Cackles. 

It was this thought that led her not to trust in what Enid and Maud said of The Mistress of Winter Woods. It simply couldn’t be true that a woman of ancient times still hid in the woods and that she knew your deepest fears and would use them to trap you in said woods. 

But myth aside Mildred had to go into the woods, she just had to. Tabby had gotten sight of some small animal, Mildred hadn’t been able to see but imagined it was a mouse, and had run off into the forest.

Maud and Enid, after Mildred had been gone for three hours, finally went to get the one person they never got. “You go in first,” Enid whispered harshly. 

Maud looked a bit astounded and said, “Me? You go first! You’re the one who isn’t afraid of getting in trouble.”

“Yeah!” Enid exclaimed. “But I’m still afraid of HB!” 

As Enid hissed the words and rolled her eyes the door to Ms. Hardbroom’s room flew open. Ms. Hardbroom stood in the doorway, the bottom of her nightdress pooling around her feet, hair slipping around her shoulders. “What do the two of you need?” The words dripped from her lips, her eyes rolling into the back of her head of their own accord. 

“It’s Mildred,” Maud squeaked out after an awkward moment of silence. 

Ms. Hardbroom did not look altogether worried so Enid blurted out, “She went into the woods, to get Tabby!”

Then Ms. Hardbroom’s eyes widened a bit. Her back stiffened and she muttered, “You don’t mean?”

“Yes,” Maud said quickly. 

Ms. Hardbroom blinked a few times before saying, “You two return to your rooms at this time. I will go find and attempt to rescue Mildred Hubble.”

As Maud and Enid turned to leave Enid stopped and turned back around saying, “She didn’t believe us Ms. Hardbroom. She thought it was some kind of joke or scary story that kids just tell. We tried to explain it was real, she just wouldn’t believe us.”

Ms. Hardbroom sighed and said, “It is not easy to believe things that are out of our grasp on reality. Now return to your rooms girls, now.”

As the girls disappeared Hecate moved her hand over her form in order to change into a thicker winter dress. Gloves on she transferred outside to the edge of the woods near Cackles. She stood at the edge of the woods a moment before she entered. She sent out a locator spell and found that Mildred was but about one thousand meters from her. 

Breath fogging in the air she transferred to where Mildred was. She found the girl holding tight to Tabby and sitting huddled against a tree. “Mildred?” Hecate whispered.

The girl looked up then, eyes meeting hers. She helped the girl stand. Mildred, who seemed dazed, said, “I just had to sit for a moment Ms. Hardbroom.”

Hand against Mildred’s shoulder Hecate raised an eyebrow and said, “You’ve been here for three hours Mildred.” 

Mildred’s eyes went wide and she shook her head fervently. “NO!” She exclaimed. “I just sat for a moment.”

“Did you see her Mildred?” Hecate asked finally.

Mildred blinked, did not meet her eyes initially. “I thought she was a myth. But then she was standing there smiling at me and suddenly she was turning into Ethel telling me I’d never be a real witch, that I’d never amount to anything as a witch.”

Hecate did not know how to respond, was not well versed in comforting children. She pushed her gloved hand firmer against Mildred’s shoulder and evened out her voice to say, “Mildred Hubble, if you were not a real witch you would not be at Cackle’s nor would you have been offered a place at Pentangle’s.”

Mildred smiled a bit at her and rushed forward to throw her arms around Ms. Hardbroom in a hug. “Thanks for coming to get me.” Mildred whispered.

Ms. Hardbroom placed her hands gingerly on the girls upper back, allowed herself this one small hug. After a moment she pulled back and said; “Now we must go before we are found.”

As Hecate turned to lead Mildred out of the woods, unsure if either of them were up for transferring, a harsh wind blew through and whipped her hair around her face. Mildred had picked up Tabby again at that time and stood rather close to Hecate. A whispered voice said, “Two witches in these woods?”

Hecate pulled Mildred against her and said, “Hide your face and close your eyes child. Mistress please leave the girl alone.”

A short almost sinister laugh came then and a woman dressed all in white stepped out from behind a nearby tree. “Why keep the girl here when I can keep a witch as strong as you, a witch of your renown?” A moment of silence followed before Hecate’s name dripped from her tongue, “Hecate Hardbroom.” 

It was not that Mildred did not trust Ms. Hardbroom, but the need to open her eyes was too great. She was met with the woman she’d seen earlier. The smile that crept across her face slowly transformed as she herself transformed. Long white hair shortened to shoulder length blonde and her white dress transformed into a bright pink. Suddenly Ms. Pentangle was standing before them and Mildred could feel Ms. Hardbroom stiffen. “Oh Hecate, darling,” said a voice that sounded identical to Ms. Pentangle’s.

“Pippa,” Hecate whispered, voice unsteady. She tried to remember that this was not in fact Pippa, but her mind became clouded the longer the figure stood in front of her.

Pippa stepped towards her then. Voice high and light she said, “You never did believe I cared for you, did you Hecate?”

It came out almost malicious and it took everything in Mildred to stay quiet, to watch the way Ms. Hardbroom’s eyes watered at the edges. “You convinced me otherwise Pipsqueak.”

It is the nickname that causes Ms. Pentangle, not Ms. Pentangle Mildred reminds herself, to say, “It was all a lie dear. How could you believe that I ever cared about you? Who could love about a witch like you?”

And Mildred is freaking out because Ms. Hardbroom is crying, tears streaming down her face. She doesn’t know what to do. So she yells, “That isn’t true! Ms. Pentangle loves Ms. Hardbroom. You’re a liar!”

Hecate does not know how to convince herself that this isn’t the real Pippa, her Pippa. Because she’s saying all the things Hecate has been afraid she’d say for her entire existence. Because she loves Pippa and she’s terrified of what the other witch truly feels. And then she hears Mildred’s voice, clear against her clouded mind. She hears Mildred screaming and yelling and telling off a witch more ancient and more powerful than either of them could ever imagine being. 

“Ms. Pentangle told me she cared about Ms. Hardbroom and if she lied then she doesn’t deserve to have a witch like Ms. Hardbroom in her life. I think Ms. Hardbroom is absolutely fantastic you mean old witch!” Mildred has tears streaming down her face now. Her breathing is heavy and fogs in the air in small spurts. 

Hecate’s eyes fire up then, her will to protect Mildred at all costs finding itself at the forefront at her mind. The woman speaks then though, “I think you misunderstand Mildred. I never loved Ms. Hardbroom the way she loved me.”

“You lie, Mistress,” Hecate whispered finally. Mildred looked up at her, eyes wide in surprise.

“Ms. Hardbroom,” Mildred whispered.

Hecate put a hand atop the girls head, silenced her with a simple glance of her eyes. “Pippa Pentangle would never have said such a thing to a child such as Mildred Hubble.” 

Ms. Pentangle’s smile fell and what had become pink and tan fell back to a stark white. Her hair fell back to its original length and her dress lightened and the two witches stood, enthralled. 

“If you ever come back into these woods alone Hecate Hardbroom you will be mine. Mark my words.” And with that the witch was gone. 

Hecate and Mildred did not speak as they exited the woods. Once back in the safety of the castle Hecate walked Mildred back to her room. As they stood at Mildred’s door she spoke. “You can’t believe what she says Ms. Hardbroom. Ms. Pentangle does care about you. I could tell when she was here. You must believe me.”

With a bit of a heavy breath Hecate straightened her back and replied, “I do believe you Mildred Hubble. Now go to bed, I must go at this time.”

As Hecate walked away she heard Mildred behind her whisper, “To go see Ms. Pentangle?”

Hecate stopped, did not turn her body when she said, “Yes, Mildred. Now if you can keep my secret I find that I can keep yours.” 

With that she made her way back to her room. She mirrored Pippa then and a very sleepy face popped up on the mirror of her vanity. “Hecate darling it’s almost 2:00 in the morning. What’s wrong dear?”

Face straining to keep itself from crying she whispered, “Mildred Hubble got lost in the woods.”

“You don’t mean?” Pippa asked the question suddenly very much awake. 

“Yes, Pippa, I do mean that,” Hecate choked out.

Pippa did not speak for a minute before asking what she’d been wanting to ask, “Did you see her Hecate?” 

Dark brown eyes met light and suddenly she could not help the small smile that grazed her face at the sight of the blonde woman before her. “Yes,” she finally said. 

And the mirror cut off after Pippa muttered “Hold on.” Hecate blinked at the blank mirror before her. Suddenly there was a whoosh behind her and she turned to see a very unstable Pippa standing before her. She transferred to Pippa, caught her as she fell. “That was a long way to transfer,” Pippa whispered, hands gripping tight to Hecate’s arms. 

“You transferred all the way here?” Hecate asked astounded. 

Pippa shook her head. “Oh darling, I had to after I found out. What did you see in those woods Hiccup?”

It does not help Hecate that Pippa is in her arms, is so close to her. It does not help that Pippa is looking up at her, with those stupid big brown eyes. It does not help that she shivers a bit at the contact of her bare hands on Pippa’s waist. Finally, after much thought, Hecate murmurs, “You.”

“Me?” Pippa asks. “You saw me? I’m your greatest fear?” 

And Hecate cannot allow Pippa to believe that even for a moment. So Hecate lurches forward, presses red lips to pink ones. She does not allow Pippa the time to reciprocate or respond, simply pulls back a moment later and whispers, “No not you Pippa. The idea that this could all be a lie, that you could hate me.”

“Hiccup you look at me right now!” Pippa exclaimed, firm hand against Hecate’s cheek. “There has never been a moment, even when I hated you, that I did not love you. I have always loved you darling. Will always love you if you’ll have me.”

Hecate smiles, presses firmly into Pippa’s hand and whispers, “I’ve been waiting a lifetime to hear that Pipsqueak. I love you too.” And with that said she brought them back together.

After a few more kisses, and by a few she means at least a dozen, she pulls back with a laugh. Pippa raises an eyebrow, “What’s so funny dear?”

“I was simply thinking about how much I owe to Mildred Hubble of all people,” Hecate said, eyes rolling of their own accord.

“You can think about that later Hiccup, because right now I have other plans for this Saturday night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know your thoughts, hope you enjoy!


	26. Winter Spirits(Hicsqueak?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know winter spirits are drinks but I did the other kind of spirits. It's a part one out of three based on A Christmas Carol, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hicsqueak(sort of)

Hecate Hardbroom did not love easily or freely. Life had not allowed her such frivolousness. Winter break had allowed her mind to let thoughts long buried seep back out. She thought about blonde hair and thirty decades in which she hadn’t been there, 3/5ths of her life spent away from Pippa on purpose. . 

It was these things that led Hecate to this place, sleeping in her bed in her room at Cackle’s, Ada gone for the weekend at a Witching Academy Conference for Headmistresses. The dream she was having, something possibly closer to a nightmare, was so real it made her skin crawl. 

Her mother stood there, by the window of her room. Hecate breathed out slowly, unsurely and stood from her bed. “Mother?” She muttered as a question.

Her mother turned then, hair falling around her shoulders much the same as Hecate’s. Her face, with much the same pale color as Hecate’s, but lips turned up in a smile brighter than any smile Hecate had ever had. “Oh darling,” her mother whispered.

She made her way over to Hecate then, with a sweeping motion of her robes, and wrapped Hecate up in her arms. Hecate, body relaxing without a thought to its own wellness, said, “I’ve not seen you since I was seven mother.” 

Her mother pulled back, pushed Hecate’s hair behind her shoulder. “I’m sorry my girl. I know I left you to early and with not enough fond memories of me. But I come with memories a plenty. I have spent the years watching your life which I could not be there for.” 

Hecate’s eyes went wide. “What are you talking about mother?” 

“You’re so worried darling, but once upon a time you weren’t.” And as Hecate’s mother spoke a vision appeared before them of Hecate as a small child running around her mother’s garden. Her hair whipping behind her as her mother chased her. 

Hecate stared a moment at the memory. “You left me so young mother and with sparse memory of you that was pleasant. The only enjoyment we had together was running through your rose garden.”

Her mother sighed and the memory vanished. “I understand darling, I do. And I know that you believe that because of what happened with your father and Broomhead that no one could ever love you.”

Suddenly a vision of Broomhead and her father appeared before her, faces harsh and overbearing. She looked so small compared to them, so weak. She watched Broomhead take her magic, mold it to fit a shape she wanted it to. She watched her father look on with harsh eyes and a whispered, “You can do better than that. You’re a Hardbroom.”

The vision disappeared again and she crumbled back into her mother’s embrace. “I could show you a thousand more visions of terrible things I’ve seen happen to you Hecate, but I rather hate those ones. I do enjoy the good memories I’ve seen.” With that said her mother waved her hand and Pippa as a small child appeared before her alongside Hecate, blonde hair falling around her shoulders. 

She placed kisses to Hecate’s cheek and looped their arms together. Then it was Pippa during their last year of school banging on her door. After that it was Pippa in her mid 30s walking around some convention, Hecate was unsure what the memory could hold. Then she saw herself on the stage giving a presentation and Pippa watching her with such love in her eyes. And then there she was standing in front of Pippa but a year ago saying “I’ve missed you too, Pipsqueak.” 

The memories vanished and Hecate’s mother stepped back away from her. “I must go now my darling, but know that it’s okay to let her love you and to love her in return. Love is a beautiful thing my daughter. You’ve got more visitors coming to you so goodbye my little one.”

With that said, and without a moment of time for Hecate to respond, her mother was gone and she heard a step behind her. She turned to find a tall figure dressed in light blue robes standing at her vanity. “Hello?” She questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know your thoughts and so sorry I'm so behind on this.


	27. Christmas together(Mumbroom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Christmas together prompt! I’m going to finish this set mark my words! Based on season 3 trailer, Julie works at Cackle’s!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mombroom

“It will be your first holiday at the castle. Will you stay here with Mildred?” 

Hecate places a cup of tea in front of the other woman, witch possibly she reminds herself. It does not to do to remind herself of this fact for it makes it harder to simply be around the woman. Julie, unlike most parents and faculty, challenges her in many ways, stands up to her when others won’t. Because of this Hecate cannot help but feel a certain draw to this woman who will take absolutely no shit from anyone.

Julie looked up then from some work before her and smiled at Hecate, reached for the cup of tea. “This your tea or Cackle’s tea?” Julie asked, eyebrow raised. 

Hecate raised an eyebrow in return. “Is that really something you need to ask?”

Julie laughed and raised a hand in defense. “I was just askin’.”

Hecate waited a moment longer before asking, “So, will you be staying?”

Julie pushes her work away and leaned back into the couch, Hecate next to her. “Do you stay?” She asked finally.

“Sometimes,” Hecate whispered. “I do have my own cottage though which I go to other times in the winter and summer breaks.” 

“Mildred would love to spend Christmas time with you,” Julie huffed our, smile stretching across her face. “I thought we might stay here, spend time with you.”

“With me?” Hecate choked out.

Julie laughed, pressed a hand to Hecate’s shoulder. “Yes with you, you silly witch.”

“Why?” Hecate said, question evident in her expression.

Julie’s face softened. She reached a hand out to grab Hecate’s. “Because we both love you dear, me and Millie both adore you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcome!


	28. Out Together(Hicsqueak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> locked our in the cold, sort of! Mildred’s first attempt at a long transference in year five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hicsqueak

Pippa turned to Mildred, places a hand tentatively on her shoulder. “Well, Mildred, it looks as if you and I are to be stuck here for now.”

Mildred frowned up at Pippa, turned to throw her shoe into the nearest tree. “Of course we are. I can’t seem to get anything right.”

Pippa laughed, threw her cloak down in the grass as a blanket. She motioned for Mildred to come sit with her. Mildred tilted her head in question but obliged. “I hardly expected your first transference spell to go perfectly.” She pushed one of Mildred’s braid behind her shoulder but Mildred’s face would not smile.

The girl looked sullenly down at the cloak beneath her and pulled at one of her braids. “I bet Mrs. Hardbroom’s went perfectly.” 

Pippa shook her head and replied, “You couldn’t be more wrong Mildred. Would you like to hear a story” When Mildred looked unsure back at her Pippa continued, “We’ve got plenty of time dear, no use trying to transfer when neither of us know where we are, especially when it’s so dark outside.”

Mildred frowned even more then but mumbled out “I’d like to hear it.”

Pippa smiler even bigger then at the chance to tell Mildred of her time with Hecate. “Well we didn’t learn transference till fifth year and we were a year ahead of the other girls. Anyways, Hecate has mastered short transference, across a room or up a flight of stairs, but she’d meant to surprise me, for my birthday.”

“When is your birthday?” Mildred interrupted, curiously.

“Valentine’s Day,” Pippa said with a twinkle in her eye. Mildred’s face lit up at that and Pippa continued her story. “Anyway she wanted to surprise me and it was Valentine’s Day and so she tried transferring from her room to mine very late that evening to give me a basket of treats. Our rooms were at opposite ends of the school pretty much from my memory. And while Hecate did make it into my room, it was with no grace and in quite an awkward position.”

“What do you mean?” Mildred asked her. 

The longer Pippa talked the more the girl seemed to relax so she continued. “Well you see I was sitting on my bed reading a book about spell science and chanting and how they can be combined.Suddenly, and without warning, there Hecate was, sitting right on my lap. The basket of treats came a second later and ended up over by my desk upside down.”

Mildred laughed then and reached forward to throw her arms around Pippa. Pippa hugged her back, ran a hand over the girls hair. “You’re a year ahead of where you need to be Mildred. You’re right where Mrs. Hardbroom was and where I myself was. So you accidentally transferred us into the woods instead of into Cackle’s! That’s alright dear!”

Mildred pulled back, smiled all teeth up at her and Pippa’s eyes crinkle day the motion. “Thanks Mrs. Pentangle. By the way, whose cottage is that over through the woods?”

“Ours,” Pippa said without thought. Mildred looked at her with eyebrows scrunched together. “Me and Mrs. Hardbroom built a cottage in these woods last year, away from the school.”

Mildred’s fave still scrunched up she asked, “Why?”

Pippa’s face was bright pink and she mumbled, “Best if I don’t answer that question Mildred Hubble. You will not appreciate the answer.” With a solid look in Mildred’s direction the girl got the hint, eyes bulging wide and a blush creeping across her face.

She cleared her throat and said, “Well why don’t we go inside?”

“Can’t,” Pippa sighed. “Hecate’s magic has it locked up tighter than any other place in the country!”

“So we wait for her to come?” Mildred asked.

Pippa shook her head once in answer. “So we wait Mildred. Now you get some sleep, a girl of 15 needs her sleep.”

And so Mildred slept and Pippa thought of Hecate and that birthday 34 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcome!


	29. Absence(Hecate/Ada/Pippa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate spends some time alone. I want to say that I kind of based this on aquilasaurus fics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hecate/Ada/Pippa

Had there been a moment when Hecate was unsure of what to do, it had to have been right this instance. There was no escaping the fact that Hecate Hardbroom, for once in her life, did not have the answers. 

Once upon a time, years ago, she’d felt much the same as she did now. Her solution had been to run as far and as fast from Pippa as she could. She wound up in the grasp of a woman who tore her to pieces and it was Ada Cackle who stitched her back together, with timid fingers. It was Ada who made sure she was safe and protected and loved, so loved. She loved Ada Cackle, and it took her two decades to realize such a thing. 

And now, she had a ring on her finger and the knowledge that Ada Cackle loved Hecate just as much as she loved Ada. It was this knowledge that was breaking her, because there was Pippa. 

Pippa Pentangle from three decades ago who Hecate had loved so much she couldn’t bare it, but whom she had also not had the knowledge to actually love properly. It was Pippa Pentangle who just wanted to know why on earth she’d left all those years ago. She couldn’t tell Pippa something of that sort, couldn’t tell Pippa that she was hopelessly in love with her then and was still hopelessly in love with her now. 

Hecate Hardbroom was very much in love with two very much different- yet all to similar- witches. It was not that having Pippa back in her life meant she loved Ada any less, because she’d never loved Ada any less at any point. It was more that she felt as though a part of her could finally love now that couldn’t before, a part of her that loved Pippa Pentangle very much. 

Hecate presumed, because of all of this, that something inside of her was fundamentally and quite surely broken. She’d experienced more love in the past decade than she had experienced in the rest of her entire existence. It was hard to fathom that, in turn; both of these witches loved her back equally. 

Either way, here she sat without either pink witch at her side. Hecate Hardbroom was alone and for once was not enjoying said alone time at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcome!


	30. Carriage and Fireworks(Dimity/Julie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little carriage ride with fireworks and magic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimity/Julie

Dimity placed her free hand against the carriage, other hand held in Julie’s grip she motioned for the woman to get in. “Ladies first,” she said.

Julie looked at her, one eyebrow raised the other hunched down. She smiled at Dimity and said, “You know we are both women right?”

“Details, details Julie.” Dimity huffed out. Julie laughed and tried to step into the carriage, but her legs were too short to pull her up into it. 

She managed to get one foot in and was throwing the other one in when she tumbled backwards out of it. Dimity caught her quite gracefully, hand going to her back and other hand coming up under her legs. Dimity snorted and said, “Guess you couldn’t help falling for me,” through tears.

Julie laughed and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. “It’s your fault you know.”

“Oye, don’t blame me for being cute.” Dimity said with an eye roll. She set Julie down and said, “Now let’s try that again.” She transferred them both into the carriage to start.

Julie glanced at the horses in front of them and at the lack of a driver. “What on earth is driving this thing?”

Dimity brought her arm up and threw it around Julie’s shoulder, brought the other woman closer against her. “Oh don’t look so worried it’s a magical carriage.”

“I feel like Cinderella?” Julie said after a long sigh and a moment of silence.

Dimity scrunched her eyebrows, tried to think of non magical people things and could not come up with a thing. She went to ask what on earth Julie was talking about but the other woman interrupted her thoughts and said, “It’s a movie about a princess who rides in this beautiful carriage and meets Prince Charming.”

Eyes drooping closed Julie snuggled against Dimity as the younger woman ran a hand up and down her arm. The rode for what felt like hours before either of them spoke again. “So,” Julie said, resting her hand against Dimity’s thigh. “How did you enjoy the winter holidays?”

“Well,” Dimity replied, “I’ve always enjoyed the holidays and this was no exception. But having you and Mildred there made it even better.” She smiled down at Julie whose eyes were now wide open. Julie smiled up at her and brought their lips together in a slow kiss. 

As she pulled away Julie whispered, “Well I know I can speak for both myself and Millie when I say we loved spending the holidays with you as well.” 

The two women smiled and shared another kiss before settling back into the carriage. Julie watched as Dimity lit up the sky with sparks of magic, like fireworks going off in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome hope y’all enjoy! Last chapter will be up in a little while!


	31. 00:00:00(Mumbroom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished! Y’all come for my stupid ass storied but I finished all 31 on my time zone!  
> Anyway! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mumbroom

“Dimity Drill I do believe you’re drunk.” Hecate murmured the words as she practically held up the younger woman.

“One,” Dimity exclaimed. “I’m no such thing!” 

Hecate arched an eyebrow an countered, “So I should just let you continue on to your room alone then?

Hecate went to release her and Dimity latched onto her arm even tighter. 

“Don’t you dare HB,” Dimity said though a hiccup.

Hecate rolled her eyes and continued to walk Dimity to her room. Once there she dropped Dimity onto her bed and left immediately, using her magic to shut and lock the door behind her. She started walking when she heard a voice and almost jumped. “Didn’t expect to find you out here. Thought you’d be in bed by now.”

Hecate’s hands gripped tightly around her pocket watch. She arched an eyebrow as Julie stepped out from the shadows of the hallway. Julie smiled at her and Hecate looked at her strangely. “It is New Years Eve Julie. The staff has a party every year until midnight .”

“Still,” Julie replied, clicking her tongue. 

It was 23:50 already and Hecate could not find why she found being around the other woman so difficult, it made her unnecessarily nervous. She cleared her throat and said, “I only left the party to return Miss Drill to her room.”

Julie laughed and placed a hand on Hecate’s elbow. “Oh I know darlin’. I saw that myself.” 

Hecate scrunched her eyebrows together and looked Julie up and down. “Did the party end?” It was all she could think to say, Julie’s hand still on her elbow. 

Julie smiled at her, eyes crinkling at the corners. “No.”

She said it so simply that Hecate looked at her confused. “Then we should return to the party.” 

Julie looped her arm through Hecate’s then and pulled on her. “I don’t think so,” She said. “I’ve heard you’ve got a wonderful Scotch in your rooms.”

Hecate, eyes widening, simply shook her head.

Julie looked up at her and said, “Well then let’s ring in the new year with a glass!”

It was Julie who led them to her room and also Julie who opened the door with a movement of her hand. Hecate could focus on nothing but Julie’s hand wrapped around her arm. 

As Julie let go and settled herself on the couch Hecate took the time to check her pocket watch. 

23:56

She moved her hand and two glasses of scotch sat on the table in front of Julie.  
Julie grabbed a glass and patted the couch next to her. “Come sit.”

Hecate, not sure how she could ever even say no, sat delicately next to Julie. “I still don’t understand why you don’t wish to spend New Years Eve at the party.”

Julie took a long sip of the scotch and set it down before glancing around the room for a moment. “What’s the time now?” Julie asked.

Hecate furrowed her eyebrows at the topic change. She flicked her hand and a clock appeared before them.

23:58:32

Hecate stared as Julie rubbed her hands together. The clock counted up to 24:00 as they watched. As the clock hit 23:59:00 Julie downed the rest of her scotch before to Hecate. “You’re all about tradition right?” 

Hecate, voice slow, said “Yes Julie, you could say that.”

Julie tapped her hand against her thigh as if she was waiting impatiently for something. “Do you know the tradition at midnight of the new year?”

Hecate shook her head, settled back intolerably sofa a bit. Julie breathed out.

23:59:31

“I’ve never done it, always wanted to.” Julie whispered.

Hecate tried to speak, could not find the words. She glanced from Julie to the clock. 

23:59:46

As the seconds ticked by they seemed to get closer and closer together. “Julie?” Hecate breathed out.

23:59:52

“Hecate, can I?” Julie’s eyes searched her fave for an answer to a question she had not asked explicitly. 

23:59:58  
Suddenly and without warning Hecate lurched forward, pressed her lips to Julie’s. She waited for rejection but instead found Julie’s hands wrapped tightly into her hair, tugging her closer. 

As the pulled away, air becoming necessary, Julie whispered, “Dear God you finally got the hint.”

Hecate smiled, eyes brightening and eyebrows lowered. “Courage takes more than hints.”

Julie laughed and pulled Hecate back towards her. “Then bless your courage,” she whispered, before bringing their lips back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and requests always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fluff! Comments are always welcome and requests for some of the future chapters of this challenge are also welcome.


End file.
